After the Storm
by R.G. Haddock
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world from the clutches of evil. Now, follow the legendary purple dragon and his black-scaled companion as they emerge from the storm of war into a new era of peace. Along the way, they'll make new friends and explore their feelings for each other. My first story, so please review! READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP AND BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is R.G. Haddock, and this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I've frequented this site for a long time, but I never really decided to write anything of my own. However, a friend of mine finally convinced me to try my hand at writing. This is the fruit of my labors. I truly hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me your reviews and opinions! I want to provide you all with soemthing that you can truly enjoy reading, but I need your help to do it! Anyways, on a personal note, I feel a special connection to Spyro the Dragon. I grew up with his games, and even now I enjoy playing them. After playing Dawn of the Dragon, I felt like there was so much left unsaid, especially in regards to Spyro and Cynder's relationship. So, this is my attempt at redressing the issue. For now, I'm on a two-week update schedule, with new updates coming on Mondays. However, because I'm a nice guy and this first chapter is more of a short prolouge than anything else, I'll post the next chapter today as well. I think that about sums it up. Read on, and enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Legend of Spyro series. Those characters belong to Activision.**

* * *

After the Storm

By: R.G. Haddock

The two young dragons watched as, with a final roar of defiance, Malefor was dragged into the planet's core by the ancestral spirits. All around them, the ground shook and trembled as the world began to tear itself apart at the seams.

"Just go Cynder!" shouted the amythest-colored dragon. His golden horns reflected the light, creating a faint glow around his head. His purple eyes, the same color as his scales, showed his concern for his companion.

"Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything. Let's just go," replied the other dragon. Her scales were a dark black, which contrasted sharply with her bright emerald eyes. She was slightly smaller than Spyro, with a thinner and more feminine body. However, anyone could see the worry plainly evident in her eyes and words.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! I think I can stop this. I think I'm meant to…" Cynder paused for a moment, considering her friend's words. Deep down she knew; he was right. The world would cease to exist and everyone's sacrifices would been in vain. 'Besides, I won't let everyone down. Not after what Spyro and the others did for me,' She thought. In that moment, she made her decision.

"Then I'm with you," she said, giving him a rare smile as well. Spyro returned it, showing off the numerous pearly white teeth that lined his maw. Then, he closed his eyes and began to rise into the air. The legendary purple dragon began to channel his immense power, reaching out with it. Spyro could feel the various pieces of the planetary crust as they broke apart. Concentrating as hard as possible, he began to painstakingly pull the planet back together. As the last wayward fragment was pulled into place by the dragon's power, a massive burst of blinding white light consumed his vision. The last thing Spyro remembered before the darkness of sleep overtook him was a soft whisper; "I love you."

**There you go! I'm sorry for the boring start, but it's necessary to begin the rest of the story. From now on, the story will hopefully get better. However, I won't know if it does unless you leave me a review! So please, I'd really appreciate it. Until next time, fair readers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter Two of After the Storm! As promised, I updated early for y'all. Remember to read and review, so I can improve my writing for your enjoyment. Now then, without further ado, here is Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Spyro characters. They belong solely to Activision.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Spyro's P.O.V_

The first thing I heard was the sound of birds. 'Well that's a promising sign,' I thought to myself. 'Or maybe I'm dead. If that's the case, at least I'll get to see Ignitus again.' Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes. What I saw brought a smile to my face and lifted my spirits.

It was the Valley of Avalar. Lush and rolling fields met the vast forest at the valley's edges. Various kinds of wildflowers sprouted all around me, creating a sea of colors. The whole place seemed tranquil and calm, nothing like the apocalyptic wasteland I had feared. Lifting my head, I noted that I was sprawled out under a large tree. The thick branches created a nice shady spot which I was occupying. Yet something was still missing…

The answer hit me like a tidal wave. Where was Cynder? She was there with me when we fought Malefor, so shouldn't she be here with me now? She wasn't under the tree with me, so where could she be? I pushed myself up onto my feet, grunting with the pain. 'That battle took more of my strength than I thought. I feel like I can barely lift my head.' I stretched out my body, feeling all of the tense muscles and joints begin to move.

"Cynder? Where are you?" I called out. No response. By this time I was starting to get really worried. What if she didn't make it out? That thought almost brought me to tears. I had already lost the closest thing to a real father I'd ever had, and now I might've just lost my closest friend and companion. But Cynder was more than that to me. From the time when we were first freed from the crystal, I found myself noticing the various little nuances that defined her. The way her obsidian scales shone like gems, to the way her glistening eyes shone when she laughed, I loved everything about her.

"And now she's gone," I said quietly. "I never even got to tell her…"

"Tell me what, Spyro?"

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it! We actually did it! Spyro and I saved the world! 'It looks like nothing ever even happened here.' I thought to myself as I surveyed the world around me. When I had first woken up, I found myself under a tree with Spyro sleeping next to me. 'I almost didn't want to get up. He looked so cute sleeping there…No! Stop it! You need to focus on the task at hand.' At that moment my stomach growled loudly, momentarily distracting me, 'Which seems to be finding something to eat.'

Spreading my magenta wings, I pushed my body into the air. I always loved the feeling of flying. Back when I was Malefor's servant, it was a luxury I was rarely granted. The only exception was when I was leading Gaul's forces in combat. For whatever reason, the wind rushing past my face always seemed to blow all my problems and worries away. The whole experience was just so exhilarating, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I couldn't fly. 'I suppose that's another thing I owe Spyro,' I thought. 'He saved me from Malefor not once, but twice, and he gave me another chance at life. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And that's why I love him; but does he love me back?'

I kept asking myself that question over and over as I let my wings carry me on my search for a meal. Eventually I reached a large lake. The pristine water was a clear blue, like the sky on a sunny day. I landed in the trees around the lake, taking extra care to be as silent as possible. I crouched down and did the only thing I could; wait for my prey to appear. It didn't take long as a large deer walked out of the forest and began to drink from the lake. As it drank, I stealthily approached my target from behind.

When I was close enough, I lunged forward in an attempt at a quick kill. The deer never even saw me coming. In a flash, I had seized the deer's sinewy neck in my powerful jaws. 'I'm sorry, but I have to eat. I'll make this as painless as possible.' Then I clamped down with my jaws, snapping the deer's neck in one blow. Satisfied that the deed was done, I started to consume my meal. With all of my past sins, I had always had a problem with killing anything. Any time I did, the guilt would bring up certain memories of my past life. Memories that I would like to forget entirely. Spyro and the Guardians had taught me to cope, but I still felt the need to apologize each time I killed an innocent creature for food.

I ate quickly, my ravenous hunger driving me to eat everything. Three years ago, back when I first went to the Dragon Temple, Spyro and I were fed venison daily. The Guardians told us that the protein-rich meat was essential for all young dragons. In the words of Volteer, "Venison is one of the paramount dietary items that a growing dragon can consume. Why, its benefits are immeasurable, inestimable, inexhaustible, unfathomable…" until Ignitus silenced him. 'Speaking of Volteer, I wonder what happened to him and the other Guardians. I hope they survived; losing Ignitus was bad enough, we don't need any more losses.'

After I finished my meal(and it was very, very satisfying), I moved over to the lake to slake my thirst. That was when I saw my reflection for the first time in a while. It was obvious that during my time frozen in the crystal, my body had continued to grow as if I wasn't trapped. My cranial horns had lengthened, and my face had also grown. Looking back at the rest of my body, I noticed that it too had changed. While it had grown longer and thinner, I was still nowhere near as thin as I was in my twisted adult form. However, anyone could see that my body had acquired the feminine curves that showed the transition into adulthood.

I also noticed how dirty and ragged I looked. My black scales were coated in mud and filth, and my maw was stained a dark crimson from my recent meal. Even the iron cuffs I wore around my forelegs, tail, and neck looked dull. 'Hmm, I could really use a bath,' I thought. 'And I suppose now's about as good a time as any.' I removed my choker and cuffs, then dove into the clear blue water. Although slightly cold, the water was refreshing. It felt good to finally be free of all the muck and mire from my journey. For a bit, I just relaxed and tried my best to remove all the grime from my personage.

When I was satisfied I was clean enough, I pushed myself out of the lake, shaking the excess water off in the process. I slipped my leg and tail cuffs on and fastened the choker onto my neck. 'Now that my appearance is taken care of, I should get back to Spyro. I wonder if he's awake yet…' I sprung into the air and started back to where I had left the purple dragon. On the flight back, I realized something important; I told Spyro how I feel about him in the planet's core. 'So if he knows how I feel about him, the question is does he feel the same? Well, I guess the only way I'll know is to ask him myself.' That was when I decided I'd talk to Spyro as soon as I landed. By the time I made up my mind, I found myself back in the valley. I could see the purple dragon standing near a tree. Landing silently behind him, I heard him mumbling to himself.

"And now she's gone. I never even got to tell her…" That did it. I had to know what he meant.

"Tell me what, Spyro?"

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

At the sound of the other voice, I whipped my head around and found myself staring into the glowing emerald eyes of none other than Cynder. For a moment, I was speechless. She was alive? Then again, I could be dead. The ethereal goddess of beauty incarnate before me could very easily be mistaken for an angel. Her black scales reflected the sunlight like a mirror, giving her a radiant aura. Everything about her was beautiful, from her elegant poise and graceful body to the relaxed and inquisitive look on her face. I couldn't say anything except her name.

"Cynder?" I asked. "Is it really you?" She smiled and gave a slight laugh before answering.

"Yes Spyro, it's really me. Who else would I be?" she teased, prompting me to give a smile of my own.

"Sorry I thought I might've died. You could very easily be mistaken for a goddess," I replied. She laughed again and moved closer, nuzzling my neck with her head.

"No, you're not dead. Which is good, considering that means you did it. You saved the whole world!"

"You mean we did it. Cynder, there's no way I could've possibly done it without you. Back when we were fighting Malefor, I told you that I wouldn't fight you because you were my reason for living. I meant every one of those words. There were lots of times where I could've given up, but you kept me strong. I can't even begin to thank you enough for all you've done." Cynder looked up at me, the affection evident when he eyes met mine. Then, she leaned up and began to speak softly in my ear.

"Ok Spyro, now it's my turn. When you were pulling the world back together, do you remember what I told you?" I shook my head no.

"No, I don't remember. To be honest I couldn't hear much of anything. Besides, I was focused on channeling all my power. Why? Was it important?" She chuckled again, and began to wrap her long neck around mine.

"Aw, that's too bad," she cooed, sending a shiver down my spine. "I really wanted to talk to you about it. Oh well, I guess we can't now."

"No please, tell me. I'll talk about it with you," I replied. 'Anything to keep you this close to me,' I thought to myself. Cynder moved her head around to look me in the eyes. I was transfixed by those emerald orbs, nothing else mattered.

"Sure, I'll tell you again," she said. Then, while I was frozen by her intense gaze, she unwound herself from me and rapidly took flight. "But you'll have to catch me first!" I shook my head before following her.

"You're on! I'm not going to take it easy on you this time though!" Cynder merely laughed and began to fly away at top speed. The chase was on.

**Well, there you go. This chapter is a bit longer and hopefully more exciting. However, I want to know what you, the reader, thinks of my story thus far. So please, read and review! Remember, a new update comes every two weeks! Until then...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Now I know that I said I was on an update schedule, but after reading the reviews from the first two chapters, I was seriously motivated to post this chapter as soon as I could! On a personal note, my high school swim team won our conference last week, so I'm almost positive that this is the best I've felt in a long time! All I hope is that this chapter is to your liking. Thanks to everyone that has left me a review. I'm truly grateful for your advice and comments. Now then, onwards to Chapter Three!**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Cynder's P.O.V_

We flew for what seemed like hours. For once in our short lives, we could just relax and enjoy ourselves. I'm proud to say that I was winning our impromptu game of tag for the whole time. Naturally, my body was my aerodynamic than Spyro's, but even then he came close to catching me on a few occasions. I'd let him get tantalizingly close to me, I would call on my mastery of wind to give myself a boost. Poor Spyro never really stood a chance.

After failing to catch me several times, Spyro devised a plan of his own. This time when he got close to me, he shot a small blast of ice at me. The unexpected cold burst made me give a surprised shriek. It also shook my concentration enough that Spyro was able to catch up. He landed firmly on my back, his wings encasing my body. We plummeted towards the ground in a steep dive. Normally I would've been scared for my life; however, I trusted Spyro immensely. So I let him control our descent, wondering how he was going to land. I got my answer soon afterwards.

Suddenly, we crashed into the water.

_'Great,'_ I thought, _'just what I needed. Another bath.'_ I came up to the surface gasping for air. Shrouded in Spyro's wings, I hadn't seen the imminent impact with the water, so I didn't have time to hold my breath before we submerged. Blinking the lake water from my eyes, I looked around for the purple dragon. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

_'He's probably playing a trick on me.'_ I thought.

"Ok Spyro, you got me. Now come on out." There was no response.

_'Very well, if he wants to be difficult, that's fine by me.'_ I started the long swim towards shore. The lake we had landed in was considerably bigger than the one I had visited earlier. I'll also admit, I'm not the best swimmer. Ignitus had told us that there used to be dragons that lived almost exclusively in the water, and had adapted as such. However, they had all disappeared long ago. That being said, the swim was going to take a while.

I still hadn't seen any trace of Spyro. By now I was starting to get slightly worried. He couldn't possibly hold his breath for that long, could he? Maybe he hurt himself when he landed…By now, I was about halfway to shore. I stopped for a moment to look around; I didn't see my friend anywhere.

"Spyro? This isn't funny anymore. Come on out!" I shouted. There was only silence to my plea. I didn't know what to do. I reluctantly decided to keep swimming and hope he was ok. There wasn't anything else I could do. So, I continued onwards, my strong tail helping to propel me through the water. I failed to notice the dark shape moving just behind me, stalking me silently.

I kept on swimming, my mind filled with worry for Spyro.

_'He has to be ok. If he can survive a battle with the Dark Master himself, he can survive anything.'_ I thought to myself. _'Please, please let him be alright. Give me a sign!'_ All of a sudden, something hit me from under the water. I screamed as the impact threw me up into the air. As I landed forcefully back in the water I got a good look at my attacker.

Spyro was laughing his head off. The look on my face must've been priceless, because when he glanced at me, he started laughing harder. It's hard to describe all the emotions I was feeling: shock, anger, and embarrassment. But I was also elated to see that he was alive and well. Even so, I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" I yelled at him. Spyro finally managed to control his laughter so he could respond.

"I don't know Cynder, it looked pretty funny to me. Besides, that's what you get for cheating!" I glared at him, allowing my anger to become my primary emotion. With my past, it wasn't very hard to do.

"I'm serious! I could've gotten hurt!" That did it. Spyro instantly stopped laughing. His face instantly morphed into one of concern and compassion. Then I gave him the evil grin I had spent years perfecting, a grin that terrified the bravest of warriors. "Which is more than I can say for you." He yelped as I jumped forward and pushed him under the water. He was going to pay for messing with me.

"GASP! Ok Cynder! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" he cried when I finally let him up.

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you. Maybe I should keep going, just to make sure." That was when Spyro used his more muscular physique to throw me off. He dove under the water and took off swimming at top speed. "Spyro! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled and dove after him. Somehow that accursed purple dragon was able to easily beat me to shore. I was breathing hard just trying to make it! He didn't even look like he made an effort.

At last I reached the shoreline. Spyro was waiting for me, offering me his paw. I begrudgingly accepted it as he pulled me out of the lake.

"Are you ok Cynder?" he questioned. I only grunted in reply. He wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. Spyro sighed and continued, "Look Cynder, I really am sorry about what I did. I would never want to hurt you; like I said before, you're my reason for living. I would never jeopardize that." I looked into his amethyst eyes when he said that. What a big mistake.

_'He looks so genuinely upset,'_ I thought, _'not to mention he looks so cute…damn it! I'm supposed to be mad at him!'_ But regardless, I relented.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I forgive you," I said with a sigh, "just don't do it again." At this Spyro noticeably relaxed, all the tension leaving his body. He stepped forward, put his forelegs on my shoulders and wrapped me in his wings, gently hugging me. I could feel the blush appear on my face as I returned the embrace. Any shred of my remaining rage was doused almost instantaneously.

_'I have to be careful; if he can quell my anger this fast, I won't scare him anymore.'_

We finally broke apart. For a moment we just stood quietly, neither of us knowing what to say. Fortunately, neither of us had to because it suddenly began to rain. The skies opened up, covering our bodies with even more water. Lighting flashed and thunder roared, reminding me of Volteer when Sparx "accidentally" destroyed his library.

"Let's find somewhere to stay. It's almost night anyways," Spyro had to shout over the storm. I nodded in agreement, and we began our search.

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

Luckily for us, there happened to be a cave right beside the lake we landed in. It was fairly deep too, meaning that we were sheltered from the weather. The only downfall was that the cave was absolutely freezing. I could literally see my breath each time I exhaled. I was just happy that we didn't have to sleep in the rain all night.

While Cynder stayed put back in the cave, I went out to find some food for us. It seemed all the wildlife in the area had the same idea as us; I couldn't find anything in the woods. I was able to find some material to use for a fire. If we weren't going to eat, at least we'll be warm.

_'First thing tomorrow morning I'll get us something to eat.'_ I said to myself. I gathered some tinder and made my way back to the cave. Thankfully it didn't take long.

When I got back, I quickly started a fire. I was still exhausted from my duel with Malefor, so I could only produce a small jet of flame. It was enough though; the tinder was soon ablaze, casting a warm glow all around us. I couldn't help but stare at Cynder. The orange glow of the fire created a pattern of dancing lights across her obsidian scales. Her ivory horns glowed brilliantly, and her eyes looked more beautiful than ever. That was when she noticed me staring.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" she asked me. I looked away as fast as possible, hoping that she couldn't see me blushing.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." It was pretty clear that Cynder was still skeptical. She narrowed her eyes, searching for any signs of dishonesty. Desperate to change the subject, I shouted out the first thing I could think of. "So, what were you going to tell me earlier?" That question clearly caught her off-guard.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Earlier you said you would tell me what you said in the planet's core. So what was it?" She was clearly nervous now. I could see her confidence begin to falter, something that I've never seen happen before. Whatever it was, it must've been important.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. But it's nothing, just forget I mentioned it," she replied. Seeing an opportunity, I pressed my advantage.

"Wow, to think Cynder, the former Terror of the Skies, slayer of the Dark Master Malefor, is afraid of a little talk?" I taunted. It wasn't often that I could get away with this, and I intended to enjoy it. I walked around the fire towards her, backing her into the corner of the cave. "Come on Cynder, you can tell me. Unless you're too scared to." That was as far as I got. Finding herself trapped, she calmed herself down and managed to put on a brave face.

"I'm not scared of anything. It's just not that important. Look, it's been a long day for both of us and I need sleep. Good night," she huffed and moved past me to lie down near the fire, curling herself into a ball by wrapping her long tail around herself.

_'Well played,'_ I thought, _'but I will find out eventually.'_

"Good night Cynder," I replied. I settled myself down on the opposite side from her; but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. My mind raced with unanswered questions.

_'I still can't produce a full blast of fire. I didn't think it would take this long to regain my powers. Come to think of it, I don't even know how much time has passed since the battle. Just how long were we asleep? More importantly, I wonder if the others are ok…'_ I had too many questions to sleep.

I glanced over at Cynder. I could see that despite the fire, she was still shivering violently.

_'That makes sense,'_ I thought, _'after all, she's much thinner than I am, and I'm freezing.'_ I decided there was only one thing I could do. Getting up as quietly as possible, I walked over to her. My claws clicked softly on the rocky floor as I approached. Finding a comfortable position, I laid down next to Cynder, covering her with my wing. I was relieved to see her stop shivering, a welcome sight. Then, I finally began to doze off.

"Thanks." The sudden voice woke me up instantly. Apparently she wasn't as asleep as I had thought.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," I said. Cynder opened one of her eyes, the piercing green orbs staring right at me. Then, she did something I wasn't expecting; she moved closer to me, intertwining our tails.

"Hey Spyro?"

"Yes Cynder?"

"Well, uh, there's something I want to tell you." She paused, looking for the right words. "Look, back when we were first freed from the crystal and chained together, I didn't always like you. Don't ask me why, because I can't give you an honest answer. But as time went on, I really began to understand you. I also realized that I found myself wanting to be closer to you. At first, it didn't make any sense to me. I had never felt like that before, I couldn't explain it; but when we were fighting Malefor, it all suddenly made sense. The truth is, I love you Spyro. That's what I said to you."

"Cynder…you love me?" I didn't know what to say. She actually loved me back? I was almost speechless. I looked to her for confirmation. She nodded her head shyly, not meeting my eyes. I knew I had to tell her. It was now or never. "Cynder, I love you too." She instantly perked up at that.

"Really? You love me?" she asked.

"Yes Cynder, I do. That's why you're my reason for living. You're beautiful, elegant, kind, compassionate, and amazingly loyal. You've been through so much, yet you never gave up. As far as I'm concerned, you're the perfect dragoness." Cynder's eyes met mine, and I could see the love and affection in them. She smiled and laughed, a beautiful noise, like the tinkling of a bell.

"Well then, that's perfect," she said. "Now the question is, what happens next?" The noise from outside had died down slightly; the thunder still rumbled in the distance, but it was nowhere near as loud as before. I pondered her question for a minute, trying to think of a good response.

"I guess we should try to find our way back to Warfang. From there we can see if anyone else survived. Then we have to rebuild what we can," I said. Cynder nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, she let loose a tremendous yawn, showing off her many fangs. I chuckled and then said, "Looks like someone's a little tired. Get some sleep; we'll talk tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do," she scoffed, "but I'll consider the suggestion." I rolled my eyes and put my head down.

"Good night Cynder. I love you," I said before closing my eyes. Then she tucked her head into my muscular chest, using it as a pillow.

"I love you too Spyro. Good night." And so we fell asleep, entangled in each other's loving embrace.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter Three is said and done! Spyro and Cynder have taken a big step in their relationship; they've finally admitted their feelings for each other. Haha I'm proud of them, as I'm sure y'all are as well. From here on out, things will hopefully become more interesting. Remember to leave me comments and advice so I can improve! Also, tell your friends haha! Until next time, fair readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my dear friends. Unfortunately for me, my planned update schedule has been torn asunder hahaha! Regardless, it would appear that from now on, I'll be updating on Mondays each week. In exchange, I ask that y'all continue to leave me reviews! I had less reviews for the last chapter than Chapter Two, and I'm not sure why...but anyways, yeah, please review. Also, feel free to send me a PM with your ideas. I love hearing what everyone has to say, and I enjoy all of your comments. Well, I think that's about it...Oh wait! I know that there are some wonderfully-talented artists out there, and if any of you would like to do any artwork for my story, I'd be thrilled! Just send me a message, and we'll get the ball rolling haha! Ok, that's really it. Enjoy Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Spyro characters. They belong solely to Activision.**

* * *

Chapter Four

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the mouth of the cave. Lifting my head and looking around, I didn't see Spyro anywhere.

_'That's odd; I wonder where he could be.'_ I didn't have to wait long as said purple dragon suddenly landed, carrying a deer carcass and some rabbits.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I took the liberty of finding us some breakfast. Eat up; you're going to need your strength," he said after depositing the food at my feet.

"Breakfast in bed, huh? I'll admit, I'm impressed," I joked before tearing into the meat. As I ate, I couldn't help but notice that Spyro chose not to eat it all. I didn't have time to question though, since he began to talk about our plan.

"As I was hunting this morning, I took some time to scout the area. The lake sits in the middle of a valley. Once I got high enough, I could see what I think is the Mountain of Malefor in the distance. All we have to do is fly across the lake and follow the valley. That being said, I think we should head there first. Hopefully then we'll be able to pinpoint our location from there," he explained. "Assuming that Warfang is still the same distance from the mountain, we should be able to make it to the city by nightfall tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," I said, "when do you want to leave?" He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. Let's just leave when you're done eating." I nodded in agreement before returning to my meal. Soon all that was left was the bones. We left our cave shelter and got a quick drink from the lake. Then we extended our wings and took to the sky. We were finally headed home. 'I just hope that we still have a home to go back to.'

It seemed the Ancestors wanted to aid us on our journey. We had the wind at our backs the whole time, saving us time and energy. By the time the sun had reached its zenith, we had made it to the Mountain of Malefor. Even though the Dark Master was gone, the whole place still maintained a malevolent aura. With all the evil atrocities that had been committed here, I wasn't surprised.

"We should take a quick break. It'll give us a chance to plan our next move," Spyro shouted over the wind. I nodded and we began to descend. We landed on a rocky outcrop near the summit. 'Something about this place makes me uncomfortable.' I thought to myself.

"Can we not stay here too long? This whole place gives me a bad feeling," I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We just need to stay long enough to figure out where we are. Then we never have to come back," he replied. It was obvious that the residual evil was affecting him as well. Lucky for us, our vantage point gave us a clear view of the surrounding countryside. Scanning the horizon, we were met with a welcome sight. "It looks like Warfang is much closer than it was before," commented Spyro, "at the rate we've been going, we'll be there by tonight!"

"That's great! Let's leave right away then," I replied. As we got ready to leave, something terrible happened. Spyro suddenly collapsed, writhing on the ground and screaming in pain. I flew straight to his side and tried to help him. "Spyro! What's wrong?! Are you ok?" I cried in panic.

"Argh! It's in my head Cynder! I can't get it out! Help me!" he shouted in pain. I didn't know what to do.

"What can I do? Please Spyro; tell me how to help you!" But there was no answer; all he could do was try to fight through the pain. I did the only thing I could think of; I grabbed his paw and tried my best to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok. You're doing great Spyro. Just keep fighting it!" My words had some effect, as he began to convulse less and less. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave a loud roar.

"I said GET OUT!" he screamed. Then it was over. He fell down, breathing and sweating heavily. I continued to comfort him, doing my best to keep him calm. At last, he managed to sit up and smile weakly. "Ugh, that was unpleasant." I helped him back onto his feet as he was still wobbly and unstable.

"What exactly happened? You looked like you were having a seizure."

"I honestly don't know. I can't really remember too much," he said. I could tell there was something more, but he didn't give me time to ask. "Let's get out of here. I'd like to avoid that happening again if I can," he said before pushing his body into the air.

"I agree. I'm just glad we don't have to come back," I responded as I followed him up. We began the flight towards Warfang, the wind guiding us onward. The whole time, I was carefully watching Spyro. Whatever it was that happened, it had left him severely weakened. His wing beats were erratic, and he was more gliding then actually flying. Regardless, we had reached the city outskirts by dusk.

Just to be safe, we decided to land a fair distance from town. I landed just fine; the problem was Spyro. He must've been much more exhausted than I first thought. He didn't even come close to a controlled landing. It was more of a controlled crash. I ran over to check on him at once.

"Well that was graceful," I joked, offering him a hand up. Spyro just laughed along with me. We began the lengthy walk back to the city. I had to help Spyro a few times, but we still made good time. The walls of Warfang (or at least what was left of them) were lit by numerous torches, illuminating the vast fortifications. I could see the scars of the earlier battle all over the place. Massive craters dotted the walls, showing where Malefor's forces had almost breached the defenses.

_'I hope the city interior fared better.'_ I thought. Then we entered the city gates.

Everything was silent. The normally bustling streets were completely void of any life at this hour, meaning that we were able to make our way through the city easily. From what I could see, what little damage had been done to the city's interior was minor and had already been repaired. I was glad that the battle didn't cause more serious damage. We didn't have an actual destination, so we mainly wandered aimlessly. That is, until we found a good place to spend the night; the Dragon Temple.

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

The Dragon Temple. Besides the swamp where I grew up with Sparx, it was the only place I thought of as my home. I had many fond memories of the place, from when I had first journeyed here with Ignitus to the time when I had first learned to master and control my elemental powers. This sacred spot was so pivotal in shaping my past; I was relieved to see that it was still standing. There were a few damages that it had sustained: the windows were shattered and covered with sheets, and I could see a portion of the roof was missing as well. I hoped the inside was safe as well.

The only problem was that it was almost midnight. No one would be awake to open the temple doors for us. Luckily, I knew that there were other ways to get into the temple.

"Follow me," I told Cynder, "I know another way in."

"Lead the way Spyro," she replied. We made our way around back. There was a small break in the wall where two of the sides came together. Back when I was younger, I used to sneak out at night and watch the stars. If I remembered correctly, the opening led directly to the training room. From there we could sneak back into our rooms undetected. I prepared myself to fly up to the small opening. Cynder looked extremely dubious though.

"I don't know Spyro, that opening looks pretty tiny. Are you sure you can fit?" I ignored her concern.

"Hah of course I can! I've done this lots of times. Just watch how it's done," I gloated. Then I allowed my strong golden wings to shoot me towards the opening at top speed. I tucked my wings against my body and dove into the opening; except only my head and neck made it through. I tried in vain to find purchase with my claws, digging into the temple façade. I could hear Cynder laughing behind me.

_'Well, this is humiliating,'_ I thought.

"Wow Spyro, you really showed me. That was pretty impressive," she taunted, hovering right behind me.

_'At least she can't see my face.'_

"Cynder, I think I'm stuck. Can you help me?" I pleaded. She paused, considering her options.

"I'll tell you what; let's make a deal."

_'Ok that's interesting. Where is she going with this?'_ I thought to myself.

"Umm ok, what kind of deal?"

"Alright, here's the deal; I'll help you get through and we'll forget this little predicament ever happened. In exchange, you owe me one favor, a favor that you can't refuse. So do we have a deal?" I thought about my choices.

_'Cynder has a pretty diabolical mind. I'm not sure I want to commit myself to owing her anything.'_ Then suddenly, she said something that made my blood run cold.

"Or I can leave you there until tomorrow morning. I'm sure someone will get you down. Eventually." That made up my mind real quick!

"Ok Cynder, we have a deal. Now please help me get out!" I reluctantly agreed. She didn't answer. I couldn't hear her wings beating anymore either. I started to panic and sweat nervously.

_'Maybe she left anyways,'_ I thought, _'no she wouldn't do that. She loves me; she wouldn't leave me stuck here. So where could she be?'_ At that moment, I felt something powerfully strike my exposed lower body. The impact destroyed all the bricks that held me prisoner and sent me toppling downwards onto the hard stone floor.

I landed flat on my back, forcing all the air out of my lungs. Then my unknown assailant landed on top of me, contributing another injury to my already battered body. I looked up, straight into their eyes.

_'She really does have the most beautiful emerald eyes,'_ I said to myself.

"Thank you Cynder. But could you maybe get off me?" I asked through the pain. She smiled innocently, and I felt some of the pain disappear completely.

"Aww, do I have to? I'm just so comfy, I don't want to move. Maybe I'll just stay here all night. You'd like that wouldn't you Spyro?" she teased. The moonlight streamed through the gaping hole in the ceiling, illuminating her black scales. That combined with the way she was smiling at me and her glowing eyes completely shut down my brain. All I could do was stare at her, my mouth agape.

_'I hope this never ends.'_ But, like always it did. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light.

"Who dares to disturb this sacred temple?!"

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

The loud, booming shout took both of us by surprise. Our heads snapped to the origin of the voice, and we found ourselves looking at a massive dark green dragon. His curly horns and wing membranes were a dark brown. His tail ended in a spiked ball, making him a formidable warrior. This was Terrador, the Earth Guardian.

"Hello Terrador," said Spyro from underneath me. The green dragon's face morphed from one of aggression to one of shock and surprise.

"Spyro? Is that you?" he questioned, lowering his guard.

"Yes Terrador, it's me. And of course Cynder is here as well," the purple dragon replied. Terrador relaxed, but his face was still one of confusion.

"Am I interrupting something? Or is now a good time for you two to explain to me why you're breaking into the temple in the middle of the night?" he asked. At first I had no idea what he was talking about; then it occurred to me how this must look to Terrador. I was lying on top of Spyro in a very suggestive position, in the middle of the night, when no one was around.

_'This must look incredibly awkward,'_ I thought. Spyro must've realized this too because I could see the red color on his purple scales.

I quickly got off him, neither of us able to look the other in the eye. An awkward silence settled over the room, no one knowing what to say. At last, Terrador cleared his throat. Spyro decided to be the first to speak.

"The reason we broke in is because we didn't want to wake anyone. I tried to get in through a crack in the wall, but I got stuck. Cynder managed to free me, but we destroyed part of the ceiling in the process," he explained. The Earth Guardian listened patiently, not speaking once. When Spyro was finished, he spoke again.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are alright. We all feared the worst, seeing as how you hadn't returned." That was when I decided to join the conversation.

"Why? We've only been gone for about a day," I said. Terrador looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Apparently Spyro knew something I didn't because he suddenly became very somber and serious.

"We've been missing for longer than a day, haven't we?" The Earth Guardian nodded in confirmation.

"It's been about three weeks. We spent the entire first week scouring the area around the city, but when we didn't find any trace of you, we were forced to abandon the search. Most of us assumed you had sacrificed yourselves to save the world." I was stunned!

"Three weeks!? It felt like we were just asleep! How could we have been unconscious for three whole weeks?" I screamed. My screaming must've been pretty loud, because the other two Guardians came barreling into the training hall.

"What's the meaning of all this commotion?" yelled the blue dragon. His slightly curved horns and tail spikes resembled pointed icicles. This was Cyril, the somewhat pompous Guardian of Ice.

"Calm yourself Cyril," spoke Terrador, "it would appear that we have some unexpected guests." Cyril looked to see what he meant and has jaw dropped when he caught sight of us. "My, if it isn't the young heroes! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes indeed, it's amazing, astounding, astonishing, incredible, marvelous, simply marvelous!" exclaimed the other dragon. He was mustard yellow, with grey horns. His tail blade was shaped like a lightning bolt; his name was Volteer, the fast talking Guardian of Electricity.

"Yes, yes Volteer, we're all happy to see them but I'm sure they're very tired. Now why don't we allow them to rest before we bombard them with questions?" said Cyril.

"I agree with Cyril. Spyro, Cynder come with me. I'll show you to your rooms," said Terrador, walking past the other two Guardians and out into the hall. Spyro and I followed him, pausing only to say good night to Cyril and Volteer. We passed through the temple's various hallways and corridors until we came to the private quarters of the Guardians.

"Since the guest wing was destroyed during the attack, you two will be staying in the spare Guardian rooms. Cynder, you room is to the right and Spyro's is next door. We'll talk in the morning. Good night, young dragons." Then he turned and walked down the hall towards his own room. When he was gone, Spyro and I stood alone in the corridor.

"Well, it certainly seems like all the Guardians are the same," said Spyro. I gave a small giggle, something that didn't go unnoticed by Spyro. "That's what I like to hear! Your laughter is music to my ears. You should really do it more often."

"Maybe I will," I replied, "but not right now. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." He nodded in agreement. "Good night, Spyro. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Cynder. Tomorrow we'll do something fun, just the two of us," he said. I gave him a final smile before pulling the door closed with my tail. The room was fairly large, albeit devoid of any personalization. There was a large cushion in the center of the room that served as my bed, but not much else. The only other furniture in the room was a small desk that sat in the corner. It was enough for me. I walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball. It had clearly been built for a dragon or dragoness much longer than myself, leaving me with plenty of room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Well, there you go! Chapter Four, said and done! Now then, what happened to poor Spyro at the mountain? And what does it mean for the future of our heroes? You'll just have to come back next time to find out haha! Anyways, remember to review for me. THE BEATINGS WILL CONTINUE UNTIL MORE REVIEWS APPEAR. Haha just kidding...or am I? We'll just have to see. Until then, fair readers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy everybody! As promised, here's the next chapter. I'll be brief tonight, given the fact that it's 10:30 where I am right now and I'm extremely tired. Regardless, I'm happy to say that I received a slew of reviews last chapter! Once again, a big thanks to everyone who took the time to comment! THE BEATINGS HAVE STOPPED...FOR NOW. Just remember to keep reviewing! Ok, I think I took care of everything, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing.

_'Oh no, the nightmares are back,'_ I said to myself. _'No point in trying to sleep now.'_ I stepped off of the bed and made my way out onto the balcony. From up here, I had a great view of the city. The orange glow of all the torches created a beautiful spectacle. The wind blew softly, bringing with it a slight chill in the air. I don't know how long I stayed out there watching the city, but I wasn't able to ease my troubled mind. Then an idea came to me, an idea that might just calm me down enough to get a decent sleep.

I unfurled my wings and glided over to the balcony of Spyro's room. Like mine, the opening was only covered by a curtain. I pushed it aside and moved into the room. It looked exactly like mine, except slightly larger. My green eyes scanned the room, searching for the purple dragon. I almost missed him as his purple scales blended seamlessly with the purple bed upon which he slept. The only reason I could see him at all was the golden horns that adorned his head. The steady rise and fall of his chest showed that he was in a deep sleep. I silently moved over the bed, standing near his head.

"Spyro wake up," I whispered. He didn't respond at all. I tried again, "Spyro wake up." Still no answer.

_'Alright,'_ I thought, _'Time for a new strategy.'_ I lower my head until I was right in his face. _'Damn, he really does look so cute when he's sleeping,'_ I thought. But alas, I needed him awake. So, I gave him a long lick up his face and cheek. _'This'll get him for sure,'_ I assured myself; but all he did was smile in his sleep.

"Mmm that feels nice Cynder. Keep going."

_'Unbelievable!'_ I thought. Having no other options, I jumped on him as hard as I could.

"Ouch, what's going on?" he cried in surprise.

"You were dreaming about me!" I said in a loud whisper. Spyro's face was instantly flushed with red. "I, uh, I don't know what you mean. Besides, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well…I had a nightmare ok?" I admitted. Spyro's face changed to one of understanding.

"But then why'd you come here?" he asked, the confusion still prevalent in his tone.

_'Oh, this is going to be hard.'_

"I came here because I wanted to ask you…can I sleep here with you?" I pleaded. Spyro just smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Of course you can." He moved his body over so I would have room. I laid down and he covered me with his wing. I nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the warmth it provided.

"So, you dream of me huh?" I teased. He didn't answer, preferring instead to avert his eyes. "I'm flattered Spyro." That brought a smile to his face.

"I love you Cynder. Now get some sleep," he said.

"I love you too Spyro. Thanks for letting me stay here. Good night." Then I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I didn't have another nightmare.

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

I woke up to a weight pressing down on my chest. Blinking the remnants of sleep from my eyes, I saw a black mass sprawled across my chest.

_'Cynder,'_ I thought. It was then that she gave a yawn and opened her eyes, the emerald irises locking with my eyes.

"Good morning Cynder. Did you sleep well?" I asked. The black dragoness smiled and responded.

"Yes Spyro, I did. That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time," she said.

"That's good. I'm glad I could help. But I have to know; what happens in your nightmares?" Cynder's expression suddenly became depressed and sullen. Her normally bright eyes dulled, and her head drooped.

"I dream that during our battle in Convexity, you don't come back to save me. Malefor corrupts me again, and I help him to escape. We end up attacking the Temple. I…I kill you Spyro! Then I see you and all the other people I've hurt and you all accuse me and surround me, closing in until I just can't breathe. That's when I usually wake up screaming and in tears," she cried, a few tears streaking down her face. Seeing her like this made me feel like my heart was being torn out of my body.

"Cynder, I need you to look at me," I pleaded. She lifted her head to face me, the tears continuing to flow. "I would've saved you anyways. You know why?" She shook her head no. "It's because you and I were so alike. We didn't choose our fates, but it's what makes us who we are. The truth is that Malefor's gone. He's not going to come back. You're safe Cynder; I won't let anything hurt you and that's a promise." Cynder was still crying. "What's wrong?"

"Spyro, these are happy tears. You don't know how much that means to me." I hugged her tightly, comforting her. She hugged me just as tightly. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"Would you like to sleep here with me from now on? I can move your bed in if you want." Cynder let go of me and smiled, her face beaming with joy.

"I'd like that very much. Moving the bed won't be necessary though. You're a pretty comfortable bed," she laughed, any traces of sadness completely gone from her countenance. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." I agreed and we got ready to head to the kitchen. The kitchen of the Dragon Temple really was a magical place. It had just about every kind of food imaginable, and there was always something new to try. After leaving our room, we walked through the hallways on the way to the kitchen. Along the way, we met up with the Guardians.

"Good morning Spyro, Cynder," said Terrador in his deep bass voice. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes we did Terrador," replied Cynder, winking at me, "it was a very pleasant experience." I could feel my face begin to heat up while the Guardians looked at us incredulously.

"*cough* well then, shall we proceed to the dining hall?" said Cyril. I nodded, eager to move past the awkwardness of the moment. When we reached the dining hall, we all took a seat at the head table. The three Guardians took one side of the table and Cynder and I took the other. I intertwined our tails, causing Cynder to give me a warm smile. Then Terrador began to address us.

"So, why don't you two explain to us what happened?" he said. I began to recount the details of our travels, starting from when we left for the Belt of Fire. When I reached the part about Ignitus, I couldn't go on. Luckily, I didn't have to. Cynder put her wing around my back and explained to the Guardians about how he had sacrificed himself to get us through. Then I resumed the tale with our battle against Malefor and the events that led us back to Warfang. When I was finished, Cyril was the first to speak.

"Ignitus would be happy to know that his sacrifice was not in vain. He will be deeply missed," he said.

"The question remains; who will we get to fill the vacant position of Guardian of Fire?" asked Volteer.

"Patience, Volteer. The time will come when we will need to find a suitable replacement, but for now let us rejoice! Our saviors have returned safely," spoke Terrador. Cyril nodded his head in agreement. Then the Earth Guardian turned to me and Cynder. "The citizens will be ecstatic to see you two. Later, we'll make a public announcement to inform them." At that moment, our breakfast arrived.

A group of moles entered carrying trays of food. I saw platters of meats, cheeses, and many loaves of bread. There were also numerous varieties of fruit, some of which I had never seen before. There were so many choices; I didn't know what to eat first. We ate in silence, trying to consume all the food we had been provided with. After filling our stomachs, Cyril and Volteer excused themselves to deal with important business, leaving me, Cynder, and Terrador alone. As Cynder and I were leaving, he stopped me.

"Spyro, would you stay for a moment? There's something I want to discuss with you," said the green dragon. Cynder looked at me uncertainly; I assured her that everything would be fine and that I'd meet her back at the room. With that, she gave me one last nuzzle before departing. When she was gone, I turned to the other dragon.

"What's the matter Terrador?" I asked. The great green dragon rose up on his four massive legs, the large muscles moving beneath his scales.

"Please, walk with me. We have some important matters to discuss," he said. He moved past me through the great oaken doors and motioned to me to follow. As we walked side by side through the temple, he spoke again. "There's something you should know. After you disappeared fighting Gaul, Ignitus was devastated. All he would do was spend all day staring into the Pool of Visions, searching for any sign of you or Cynder," said the dragon.

"I don't understand," I said. I didn't see where he was going with this.

"One day, he did indeed receive a vision. He foresaw Malefor's return and his own death. He told me because I was the closest to him. That being said, he also knew that you would eventually resurface. He took time to write a series of letters to you, letters that he gave to me to keep until the time was right. I believe that time has come." I was shocked.

"So he knew that he was going to die?" Terrador nodded, confirming my thoughts.

"He wanted you to know that nothing you could've done would've changed his fate. He didn't want you to blame yourself." It all made sense to me now.

_'He really was the bravest person I've ever known,'_ I thought.

"Now, on to the next piece of business. Earlier, you mentioned that when you and Cynder stopped at the mountain, you were attacked. I need you to explain to me what you meant."

"Well, I felt something enter my body. I recognized it; it was Malefor. I don't know how he survived, but he managed to get into my head. He was talking to me, trying to corrupt me. He wanted me to transform into my darker self, and he almost succeeded. The only reason I didn't was because Cynder was there for me. If it weren't for her, he might've taken control of me." Terrador pondered this, the worry visible on his features.

"Hmm, this is disturbing news," he said in his deep voice.

"Do you think he's still alive?" I asked the older dragon. His battle-hardened face was deep in thought.

"I don't know what to think Spyro. From what you've told me, he should be gone forever. Nevertheless, I'll look into the matter." That at least gave me some reassurance. By this time, we had walked back to the private quarters. "For now, we should focus on the situation at hand. Go and get Cynder; it's time we informed the rest of the city of your survival," he instructed. I went down the hall to our room and opened the door. Cynder was sitting on the bed, her head resting on her paws. She perked up when I entered.

"What did Terrador want?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go greet the public," I replied, wishing to avoid the subject. Cynder heaved her body off of the mattress, stretched, then proceeded to walk over to me.

"Then we best not keep them waiting. Shall we?" I nodded in agreement before walking with her back to where Terrador was waiting.

"Welcome back young dragons. Follow me." He lumbered down the hall, his mace-like tail swishing behind him. Cynder and I followed close behind. He led us to a long winding flight of stairs, leading to the temple ramparts. Poor Terrador had to crouch once we neared the top. Eventually we came to a small room that was connected to the main balcony.

"Stay here for a moment while I address the crowd. Come out when I call for you," he said. Then he walked out and began to speak to the assembled masses. I looked over at Cynder. Something seemed wrong; she was fidgeting and was clearly nervous.

"What's the matter Cynder? You look nervous," I questioned.

"Spyro, these people used to fear me and with good reason. I doubt they've all forgotten about my past sins; what if they don't like me?" I put my wing around her and pulled her close.

"Then I'll just have to show them how much I like you. And I know the perfect way." Cynder looked at me curiously.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" From outside we could hear the booming voice of the Earth Guardian speaking to the crowd.

"Citizens of Warfang, I give you your saviors; Spyro and Cynder!" he bellowed. The crowd roared in response, the sheer volume of noise shaking the walls around us. Keeping my wing securely around Cynder, I walked us out into the light. She was still nervous; but I was about to change that. When we reached the edge of the balcony and everyone could see us, I leaned over and licked Cynder's face. The crowd went deathly silent.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ I thought. Then the massive congregation began to cheer even louder than before, almost as loud as the world breaking apart.

Afterwards, we were ushered back inside. Cynder glared at me; but she couldn't hide the grin that was slowly spreading across her face.

"Getting a little bold, aren't we?" she joked. Then she leaned in to whisper to me, "I'm beginning to like this side of you." I laughed, my face glowing bright red against my purple scales. Terrador chuckled deeply as well.

"That was quite a show young dragons. I've never heard a crowd cheer that loud before. Anyways, you two should come with me. I have a few things to give you," he said. We followed him to his private room. It was larger than ours, with a separate room devoted entirely to combat training. The walls were adorned with exotic weapons and trophies of war. On the table was a map of the entire realm. Terrador walked to the large green bed and retrieved two burlap bags from beneath it. He handed one to me and the other he gave to Cynder.

"What are these?" I asked him.

"This is part of your reward. Each one of those contains fifty gold pieces. Consider it a token of our appreciation."

"Fifty gold pieces! This is a small fortune! Terrador, we can't possibly accept these," said Cynder.

"I agree. This is way too much," I added. Terrador just shook his head and chuckled.

"This is only a fraction of what you'll both receive. The Guardians have been hoarding money to use if the situation called for it. With Malefor gone, we have no use for it anymore. Therefore, the others and I have decided to give it to you. At the moment, the rest is being safeguarded in the city bank." I was still in shock.

"How much more is there?" asked Cynder.

"Since each of you will receive half, both of you get an additional one thousand gold pieces." Cynder and I looked at each other, mouths agape. We were rich! "However, you will have to speak to me or one of the other Guardians if you want to withdraw more." Cynder and I were still speechless at his sudden revelation. Then the green dragon crossed over to the bookshelf and removed a single book, which he handed to me. "This book was from Ignitus. He wanted you to have it." I carefully accepted the book, handling it like it was a precious treasure.

"Thank you Terrador. This is amazing," I said. He nodded in reply before ushering us outside.

"Now, go enjoy yourselves. I'm sure you two would like to explore the city more. Just be back by sunset." Then he closed the door, leaving us alone.

"So Cynder, what would you like to do? I promised you we could do whatever you wanted. Now what will it be?" The black dragoness paused for a moment, considering her options. At last, she made up her mind.

"Let's go shopping."

**Ok y'all, that'd be it for now. Hopefully, I'm doing a good job haha! Just leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also, I'd love to hear your ideas. I won't know unless you tell me. Well then, that's it. I'm going to sleep now. Remember to review!**

**R.G. Haddock**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my readers! As promised, here is Chapter Six. I'd like to thank everyone who left me a review last chapter, and I'd also like to address a few issues that have been brought to my attention. Firstly, I had a multitude of reviewers who pointed out an oddity within my story; they were wondering why the Guardians didn't just use the money in the war fund to fix the city. I'll admit, I hadn't even considered that possibility haha. But regardless, I'll attempt to rectify that in this chapter. Secondly, I had one specific reviewer tell me that the world in which my story takes place seems almost unbelievable. They suggested adding some angst or conflict, along with some OCs. Now I'll admit this; I'm truly not good at writing conflict. In my opinion, these two have suffered enough trauma and turmoil to fill a lifetime. I think they at least deserve some sort of reprieve. However, I'll still try to work something into the plot in the future, along with a few OCs as well. You'll just have to wait and see...until then, enjoy Chapter Six!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, you all know the drill by now. Activision owns these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter Six

_Cynder's P.O.V_

After we dropped off Ignitus's book back in our room, Spyro and I took our newly discovered fortunes and made our way into the city. The streets were alive with people, from venders and merchants to people who were just out enjoying the day. Everywhere I looked, I could see people. There were cheetahs, moles, and some other animals that I had never even seen before. The hard part was deciding what to do first.

"If it's alright with you, I want to decorate our room a bit. Right now it's so boring; we need to personalize it if we're going to be living here," I told Spyro. The purple dragon gave me a quizzical look, an action that I was quick to question. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said, "I didn't know that you were into home decorating." I felt myself begin to grow red in the face.

"Well, I am a girl Spyro. Besides, I never really had the chance before so I want to make the most of this one." A look of understanding crossed his face and then was replaced by his trademark smile.

"Then what're we waiting for?" he said. We began to wade through the river of people in our search for a decent store. There was one problem; I had no idea what I was looking for. Like I had told Spyro, I had never done anything like this before. Back when I had been corrupt, I kept my lair at Concurrent Skies more as a base of operations than an actual home. I eventually decided to search around for something I liked, and then I'd go from there.

After about an hour of searching, we arrived at a store I liked. As we entered, I was amazed by all the merchandise that was around us. The particular store that we had entered happened to specialize in furniture: tables, chairs, and other wares occupied every corner. The owner, who happened to be a mole, greeted us when we entered.

"If it isn't the legendary heroes themselves! What brings you to my humble store?" he said.

"We're looking to decorate our room at the Temple," I told him. He immediately led us into the store.

"I see; let's see if we can't find something you like. Follow me please." Spyro and I exchanged a quick glance before following the mole deeper into the store.

_'I have a feeling this is going to be a good day,'_ I thought to myself. I didn't know how right I was.

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

Cynder and I had just exited another store. I was loaded down with numerous boxes, each one containing the numerous items that we had purchased.

_'This is starting to get pretty heavy,'_ I thought to myself. Then I looked at Cynder; this was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. _'But she's having so much fun, I have to keep going.'_ So, I put on a brave face and smiled through the growing pain. We continued making our way through the city marketplace. I honestly had no idea where we were headed; I was merely following Cynder, allowing her to choose our destinations.

"Hey Cynder?" I asked from underneath my burden. Cynder paused, turning her lithe body to face me.

"Yes? What's the matter?" she replied.

"Now that we have all this money, I feel like we should use it for something important." Cynder's eyes flashed in understanding at once.

"Let me guess; you want to donate it to the city?" she said. "How noble. Of course I agree with you. It's our duty to protect this wonderful place, and if our money will help with that, then we should share it with those who need it." The black dragoness's answer brought a warm smile to my face, and I couldn't help but be overcome by a new wave of respect for Cynder.

"Excellent. We'll tell the Guardians as soon as we get back." After that, Cynder and I continued to walk about and explore the city. The whole time, we talked about whatever came to mind, mostly just enjoying each other's company. Never before had I really seen this side of Cynder; this happy, relaxed, carefree dragoness was nothing like the quiet and calculating dragoness that Cynder sometimes was. All in all, I was having a great time.

Suddenly we stopped. I almost ran into Cynder, who was frozen in the middle of the street, her eyes fixed on a store window. I strained under the heavy weight, turning my head to follow her gaze. In the window was a large mirror, showing her reflection. From what I could gather, this building offered some type of cosmetic service. I didn't get why we were stopping here; in my opinion, Cynder already looked beautiful. That was when she spoke to me.

"Hey Spyro, do I always look like this?" she asked.

_'Ok, this is confusing,'_ I thought.

"Yeah, why?"

"I look terrible. When did my appearance go downhill?"

"What are you talking about? You look amazing!" Cynder wasn't buying it; for some reason, she was dead set on the subject. I loved her determination, but I didn't get why she was being so stubborn. "Cynder if it really bothers you that much, why don't you go inside? I'll meet you back at the temple when you're done. Then we can start remodeling our room." This seemed to ease her mind, as she agreed.

"Alright Spyro, I'll see you at home." Then she pushed open the door and made her way inside. I shifted the various boxes on my back and began the journey home. Luckily for me, people kindly parted and allowed me passage.

_'It must be on account of my new status,'_ I thought. It was certainly appreciated; each step I took caused another wave of pain to course through my body. Without Cynder at my side, I no longer had the same motivation as before. I finally had to choose a spot to rest and recover for a moment.

By pure chance, I had stopped in front of a modest street vendor. The operation was set up in a small shack, with the merchant's wares laid out on the counter. It appeared that this particular shop sold jewelry. I gazed at the vast assortment of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and other items that were laid out before me. Then the owner appeared. I was caught off-guard when a fairly large ape came through the curtain that hung at the back of the shack.

"Welcome, young warrior," He said. His voice was similar to Terrador's, except more gruff. His muscular body was crisscrossed with scars, showing that he had been a warrior. I was on high alert, as I couldn't trust him after my experience with apes in the past. "You really should set those boxes down before you damage your back," he said, "Trust me when I say that it's something you want to avoid. Why don't you come in for a moment and rest yourself?" Although I was still wary, the pain emanating from my back gave me little choice.

As I entered the small shack and deposited my onerous load, I followed the ape through the curtain. We entered into his living quarters, and he invited me to have a seat. I noticed the anvil and forge that lay dormant in the corner. Then the ape spoke again.

"You have every reason not to trust me. All I ask is that you hear me out," he said. I reluctantly agreed, signaling him to continue. "As you have noticed, I used to be a soldier in Gaul's army. But you must understand, not all of us wanted to be warriors. There was even a secret faction dedicated to killing that tyrannical Ape King. Which is why, when he was killed by you, myself and the other apes who had been unhappy deserted the army. My skill as a blacksmith gave me money to begin my life anew. And so, I moved to Warfang and now I sell my goods here."

"But what of the other apes?" I asked. "There's no way that you were all unhappy with Gaul, so where are the rest of you?" The ape's face fell, a look of sadness splayed across his features.

"That's true. There were those who would rather die than sacrifice their loyalty and honor. After Gaul's death, these individuals formed rouge groups. Even now, they wander the countryside, plundering and pillaging all that they come across," said the ape. I could see that this was a sensitive subject, so I tried to change the topic.

"You said you're a blacksmith right?"

"Aye, as was my father and his father as well."

"So did you create all the weapons for the army?"

"Not all of them. There was always more than one blacksmith in case something was to happen. But due to my family lineage, I was the chief blacksmith. As a matter of fact, I was the one who made your mate's cuffs and bracer," he said.

_'So that's where she got them,'_ I thought.

"Oh no, she's not my mate. We're just…really close," I replied, desperately trying to find the right words. The ape scoffed at me, narrowing his small eyes.

"Could've fooled me. Judging by that little display you put on earlier today, I'm shocked to find out that you aren't mates," he retorted. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the mocking tone in his voice.

"What makes you think Cynder and I are mates?" I questioned.

"Well for starters, you're carrying the lass's stuff around like a mule. Second, I've seen the way you act around her. I know what you went through to get her back. It makes perfect sense that you'd become mates," he explained. I hated to admit it, but he had good points. Finally I sighed in defeat.

"The truth is I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know if she loves me that much though," The ape walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand lad, but how are you supposed to find out unless you ask her?" Once again I had no argument.

"When am I supposed to ask her though?"

"Don't worry; you'll know when the time is right. For now just be patient," he said cryptically. I knew he was right, but it was still so frustrating!

"Ok, I'll listen to you. Thanks for letting me rest, but I really should get going. I still have a long walk ahead of me." He nodded and then led the way outside. As I turned to leave, a thought struck me. "I'm sorry, I never even asked you for your name." The aged blacksmith extended his hand towards me.

"You can call me Duroc," he replied. I extended my own paw, shaking his hand. "Come back when the time is right. I'll be waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our world works in mysterious ways. I believe that fate brought you to my humble shop today, and it will do so again. I look forward to our next meeting," he said, shutting the door.

_'I wonder what he meant by that,'_ I thought. _'Oh well, better get going.'_ Then I hefted my load and resumed the arduous trek home.

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I emerged from the store feeling like a new dragoness. When I had first entered, I wasn't sure what to expect. I still wasn't entirely used to the idea of being girly at all. Anyways, one of the attendants brought me into the back of the shop. They were all slightly nervous around me, and it was starting to make me uncomfortable as well. They had me sit on a pedestal while I waited. After what seemed like an eternity, someone came to see me.

"Welcome Cynder," said the dragoness that walked towards me. She had dark blue scales that were tinged with streaks of icy blue which ran down her abdomen. It was obvious that she was an ice dragoness, much like Cyril. Her figure however was distinctly feminine, possessing curves that accentuated her features. Her cool blue eyes regarded me calmly, not wavering in the slightest. "What brings you here?"

"I'm worried about my appearance. I look terrible, and I don't know what to do," I told her. Her gaze softened, understanding my plight.

"But why, my dear? Does it have something to do with Spyro?" she asked. I visibly stiffened when she said that. The other dragoness noticed this as well. "My dear, I can assure you that he's madly in love with you. I doubt he cares the slightest bit about your appearance as long as he's with you."

"I know he doesn't," I agreed, "but I want to look good for him. It's just that he's so special and unique and I'm just…me."

"Well if that is truly what you want then let us commence. When I'm done with you, Spyro won't be able to take his eyes off you." Then, the dragoness and her assistants set about polishing my scales. While this was happening, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" The blue dragoness looked at me before speaking.

"My name is Cyria. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said.

_'Even her speech is elegant,'_ I thought to myself. Cyria continued on, making sure that each of my scales shone like a polished mirror.

"You're an ice dragoness, right?"

"Yes. My whole family is skilled in the use of ice."

"You have a family? Are they here in Warfang?"

"Not my parents. Only my twin brother. He speaks very highly of you, Cynder," said Cyria. I was confused, until it suddenly clicked into place.

"You're Cyril's sister!" The ice dragoness gave a small smile, confirming my suspicions. By this time, they had finished with my scales and had moved on to my claws and horns, filing them to a point. "Why haven't I met you before?" I asked. Cyria smiled sadly, and then began to speak.

"Seeing as how Cyril is a Guardian, he is already a prime target for attack. If people like the Dark Master knew he had family, we could be exploited. Therefore, we must keep our relationship hidden."

"Yes but now that Malefor is gone, you'll be able to come visit him more, right?"

"I certainly hope so. I miss my little brother deeply."

"Wait, Cyril is younger than you?" Cyria nodded.

"I'm slightly older than him, seeing as how my egg was laid first and I also hatched first," she said.

_'Well, well, well, this is some good blackmail right here.'_

"He must love that fact," I joked. Cyria just shrugged and continued working.

"Most of the time he just denies it," she said. "One of these days, I'll get him back. You can step down now." I hopped off of the pedestal and checked my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized myself; my already dark scales glowed like coals, making my green eyes stand out even more. My cuffs, horns, and bracer had been polished. Even my tail blade had been sharpened, the scythe gleaming dangerously.

"Wow, this is amazing. Cyria, how can I thank you?" I said. The ice dragoness paused for a moment, considering my offer.

"You could always help me mess with Cyril. He needs some more fun in his dull life."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Can I visit you sometimes? I get tired of all the men every once in a while," I said. Cyria nodded, and then escorted me outside.

"Now my dear, you should be getting home. Have a good night Cynder." Then she went back inside, her long tail swishing behind her. Noticing that it was almost sunset, I spread my wings and flew towards the temple. I decided to land on the balcony to our room and surprise Spyro. I snuck in, keeping low to the ground. However, there wasn't anyone there. I didn't see any sign that he had ever even been here. Then I noticed a note lying on the bed.

_Cynder,_

_The Guardians decided that since we're going to be living together, that we should have a bigger room. I already moved all the stuff into it. Just go straight down the hall and it'll be the first door on the left. I'll be waiting…_

_Spyro_

_'Well alright then. I better go find him,'_ I thought. I stepped out into the hall and followed the note's directions. I arrived at a beautifully detailed oaken door engraved with various images. I raised my front paw and knocked three times.

"Come in," said Spyro from the other side of the door. I pushed it open and my jaw dropped.

_'Sweet Ancestors, what is all this?'_ I thought.

**BAM! There's Chapter Six for you. As promised, I'm starting to try and correct some of the problems my wonderful reviewers have noticed. Also, we now have two new characters thrown into the mix; Duroc and Cyria. From now on, they'll be making appearences throughout the story, so stay tuned for more. Hopefully, this will satisfy everyone. But remember, I won't know what you think unless you tell me in your reviews! So basically, keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing hahaha! Okay, that wraps it up for now. Until next time, fair readers...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy everyone, and a good evening to you all. Once again, I'm flabbergasted by how generous my readers are to me! A big thank you to everyone who left me a review for the last chapter; I truly do take into account everything you tell me. I'd also like to say this to everyone; starting next chapter, I'm proud to announce that I'll be working with a fellow author to hopefully improve my story for you all! Let's get one thing clear; the story won't change drastically. It will still be the same as it always was, if not better! Regardless, you can expect to hopefully see some new aspects coming into the plot soon. Now then, with my usual greeting out of the way, let us commence to the Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Cynder's P.O.V_

The room was…perfect. Spyro had taken everything we had bought while shopping earlier and had done an amazing job placing it. We had a larger bed in the corner and the walls were covered in paintings and other artwork. Two bookshelves sat against the far wall, one of which was already occupied by the scrolls from Ignitus. Our room also had a fireplace which was alight, casting a warm glow over the room.

_'It couldn't be more perfect,'_ I thought to myself. Then Spyro entered from the other room. _'Or maybe it could be.'_

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" he said while walking over to me. "I think I did a decent job, but it's your opinion that matters."

"Spyro, it's perfect! It looks great," I told him. The purple dragon smiled at my praise.

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to…umm…I…wow," Spyro started, and then he noticed my appearance for the first time. "Cynder, you look amazing. I mean, you always look amazing but you look even better than that." I giggled at his compliment, moving my body next to his.

"Thank you Spyro. Do you like what you see?" I said seductively, swaying my hips slightly. Poor Spyro couldn't even form an answer. I had literally left him speechless. After stuttering for a moment, he managed to speak again.

"Of course I do. I always like everything about you."

_'Well played,'_ I thought. _'But I'm not done yet.'_

"Oh really? Then you must really be enjoying this," I said as I began to rub against him. It had and instant effect; I could hear his breathing speed up and his muscles tense under my ministrations. "Do you like it when I do this, Spyro? Because I can keep going if you want. All you have to do is tell me." I know I was being kind of mean, messing with him like this; but I was having a little too much fun. What happened next took me by complete surprise.

In an instant, Spyro had picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I landed flat on my back, my wings splayed out to the sides. Spyro had me pinned down, using his larger size to his advantage. I wasn't going anywhere soon. Startled, I looked up into his eyes. In those normally calm violet orbs, there was a maelstrom of turmoil and confliction. The innocence of the moment was gone; the only thing reflected in his eyes was pure lust. This wasn't the Spyro I knew.

"Spyro?" I asked. His breathing was still heavy, his nostrils flaring. For a moment, neither of us moved. Then, Spyro seemed to revert to normal.

"Oh my Ancestors, I'm so sorry Cynder. I don't know what came over me," he apologized as he let me up.

"It's ok Spyro; we've had a long day, I bet you're just tired. Let's get some sleep and by tomorrow I bet you'll be fine," I reassured him. The purple dragon nodded and curled up on the bed. As I lay down next to him, I couldn't help but worry.

_'Oh Spyro, what's wrong with you?'_

_Spyro's P.O.V_

I couldn't explain it. I knew Cynder was trying to provoke me; she almost succeeded too. Something happened though, something that didn't make any sense to me. I lost control of my actions.

_'I wanted her so badly, I couldn't help myself. I just had to have her. What's wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself. I don't know how long I lay there, contemplating my situation, but eventually I fell asleep.

My dreams took me to the white isle. The home of the Chronicler hadn't changed much since my last visit. I made my way over to where I could see the aged blue dragon reading a book.

_'I wonder why I'm back here,'_ I wondered. _'He must have a good reason.'_

"Tell me Chronicler; why have you brought me here?" I asked the old dragon.

"I simply wish to speak with you," he said, surprising me.

_'That voice…'_

"I left many unanswered questions when I died, questions that I intend to answer now," said the dragon as he closed his book, turning to face me. He looked almost the same as before, except now his formerly red scales were a light blue. He smiled at me, a gesture I soon returned.

"Ignitus? Is it really you?" I asked. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was really him!

"Yes Spyro, it's really me. I'm glad to see that you're alright," said the former Fire Guardian.

"So, explain to me why you're the Chronicler," I said.

"With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the achievements and failures of that era. When you defeated Malefor, a new era began. As such, a new Chronicler was chosen as well. It happened to be me that was selected for the task," Ignitus explained. When he was finished, I felt compelled to speak.

"Ignitus, I miss you. Besides Flash and Nina, you were the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. When you died, I almost lost it," I told him. The elder dragon put his wing on my shoulder.

"I miss you as well Spyro. But know this; I'm always watching out for you. This is why I've brought you here now. As your guardian, it's my duty to help you. What seems to be troubling you, young dragon?" he said. I explained to him what had happened earlier that evening with Cynder. When I finished, the aged dragon smiled knowingly. "You should not be ashamed of your actions Spyro," he said.

"I could've hurt her Ignitus!" I shouted at him.

"Spyro, the dilemma you face is not new to me. Tomorrow I want you to go to Volteer. He will be able to help you," he said. I was confused, but I agreed to do so. Ignitus smiled, something I missed seeing every day. "Now go, my time is short. I need you to promise me something Spyro. Promise me that you'll watch out for Cynder. That was always my biggest regret, not protecting her egg all those years ago." I promised, and then he was gone.

I woke up with a smile on my face.

_'At least I know that he's still with me,'_ I thought. Looking around, I didn't see Cynder anywhere._ 'Probably getting something to eat.'_ I stretched my legs and then, remembering my promise to Ignitus, I headed toward Volteer's room. All of us lived in the same hallway, so it was simply a quick walk down the hall. Knocking on the door, I heard the muffled reply to enter.

Volteer's room was the same size as Terrador's, but beyond that they were completely different. Whereas the walls in Terrador's room were adorned with weapons, the walls in Volteer's room were covered in books. I can honestly say that his room contained more books than a small library. Each wall was covered in bookshelves. I didn't even see a bed in the room.

_'I wonder where he sleeps,'_ I thought. At that moment said yellow dragon entered the room.

"Ah yes, hello Spyro. Whatever brings you to me, young dragon?" he asked.

"Hello Volteer. I've come because I've had a dream that sent me to you," I replied. The Electric Guardian looked at me curiously.

"A nocturnal hallucination? What can I do to assist you?" It took me a second to process what he was saying.

_'Why does he have to be so hard to understand?'_

"Well, it all started yesterday…" I proceeded to tell Volteer what had transpired yesterday. When I was finished, he walked over to one of the many bookshelves in the room. He selected one of the many books with his forepaws and then walked into the conjoining room.

"I do believe I have accurately diagnosed your condition. If you would follow me into the other room, we can begin." I followed him through the door into a second, smaller room. This appeared to be his living area; there was a large bed, and an alcove that contained two ornate sitting chairs. At the back of the alcove was a large fireplace, in which a bright fire was burning. The yellow dragon gestured to one of the chairs, while he settled himself in the other. He placed the book on the table between us.

"Young Spyro, your condition is quite commonly experienced by male dragons your age. You see, your nubile draconic body is transitioning into adulthood. That being said, there are numerous changes that are occurring inside you at this very moment. For example, your brain is releasing hormones into your bloodstream that cause bodily growth and muscular development. I can assure you, the experience is undergone by everyone, myself and the other Guardians included," he explained. I tried my hardest to follow along, but it wasn't easy.

"I'm confused," I told him. "What exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that this urge you felt is perfectly normal. These very same hormones that caused you to grow during your stay in that crystalline prison also cause male dragons to become attracted physically attracted to females of our species. This desire is instinctual, something our earliest ancestors evolved as a means to ensure sufficient reproduction to secure their continued survival. And considering the time of the year, these urges are reaching their apex level in terms of intensity." Now I was confused even more.

"Why does it matter what time of year it is? I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?" I yelled in frustration. Volteer sighed in annoyance, shaking his head at my lack of understanding.

"Spyro my boy, these hormones are released in greater quantities on an annual cycle. There are certain times of the year when these hormones are released in larger doses. This period is the ideal time for mating, our hormones merely encourage the behavior. This mating season begins in two days. As such, your body has already increased the production of hormones so you can be ready when the time comes." he said. Suddenly it all made sense to me.

"So, what you're saying is that in two days these hormones will completely overtake me?"

"Precisely! When that happens, you'll have to choose a mate. Choose wisely young dragon; dragons mate for life, so it is of the utmost importance that you pick someone who you can tolerate well." I instantly knew what he was implying.

"You mean Cynder?" I said to the yellow dragon. Volteer nodded, his tail beginning to wag excitedly. That was a sign that he was taking an interest in the conversation.

_'And if Volteer gets excited about something, he'll launch into one of lectures,'_ I thought to myself. Sure enough, the Electric Guardian opened his mouth to speak again. I had to get away before that could start.

"Thank you Volteer, that makes me feel much better. I suppose I had better warn Cynder then," I said as I made to leave. The quick-speaking Guardian stood up and, fast as the lightning that came from his maw, blocked my only escape route.

"Actually Spyro, I would seriously consider avoiding her for now," he said.

"Why? What's going to happen?" I inquired. Volteer shifted nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed in.

"Well Spyro, female dragons also experience hormonal peaks during the mating season. This is designed so they are the most fertile at the right time. However, these shifts have some…side effects." Now I was becoming slightly worried, I had to know what he meant.

"Like what Volteer? What should I expect?" I asked him desperately, the slightest hint of panic creeping into my voice.

"Some side effects may include irritability, excessive hunger, mood swings, and increased sex drive," he said, causing my blood to run cold. "It's highly probable that she'd try to mate with you before the season even begins." I was now more scared than ever. Sure, I loved Cynder with all my heart but this was something entirely different.

"Thank you Volteer, I'll consider my options," I said. He nodded before using his long tail to grab the book from the table.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. But before you go, I insist you take this with you. It explains in more detail our specie's mating practices in greater detail then I can provide for you." I nodded in thanks before exiting back into the library room and out into the hall, too preoccupied to worry about breakfast anymore.

_Volteer's P.O.V_

Once I was satisfied that Spyro had gone, I closed the door and headed back into my sitting room. Taking a seat in my armchair, I stared into the fire before speaking.

"Ignitus my old friend, you owe me greatly for this," I said. As I spoke, a blue apparition began to manifest in the opposite chair. It gradually took the shape of a dragon, a shape I knew well.

"Thank you Volteer. I appreciate your help in the matter."

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't explain the whole procedure to him, given your relation." Ignitus hung his head, confirming my suspicions. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"It's a sensitive subject; the poor boy's been through enough as it is. I don't want to put him under even more stress than he already is," said Ignitus. "I'll do it when the time is right." I nodded my head in agreement. The blue dragon smiled, before he began to dissolve. "Take care, Volteer."

"Until next time, my old friend," I said as he completely vanished.

_'Now then, I have some planning and preparations of myself to attend to.'_

**And so the plot thickens...my apologies if this chapter is slightly boring, but I assure you, it is a necessary development. I wonder what Ignitus could be hiding from Spyro and Cynder...just kidding, I'm the author! Of course I know what the secret is haha! But as for you, fair readers, you'll have to be patient for a while longer yet. However, I might consider telling you sooner if I get some more reviews...we'll just have to see! Well, that's about it for now. Remember to keep reviewing everyone! Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I'm proud to say that last chapter, I was the recipient of thirteen reviews for a single chapter! Thank you all so much for your continued support and advice; hopefully, you'll continue to enjoy the story as we progress. Now then, I'd also like to announce to you all that I have officially affiliated myself with Darkness Oversoul. From now on, she has graciously decided to serve as my Editorial Consultant. With her support, I'll try to continue to improve my abilities for y'all. Also, I ask that you take the time to read her story My Heart Must Go** **On****. It truly is a beautifully-crafted piece of literature, one which you all HAVE to read haha! Anyways, remember to leave me your reviews and enjoy Chapter Eight!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I awoke that morning with ravenous hunger gnawing at my insides. My stomach rumbled loudly, sounding like an earthquake.

'_I had better go eat something,'_ I thought. Making my way out of the room, I headed down to the dining hall. My hunger only increased; it felt like there was a bottomless pit in my stomach, demanding sustenance. At last I arrived at my destination. Upon entering, I saw Cyril and Terrador eating as well.

"Good morning Cyril, Terrador. How are you on this fine morning?" I asked the two dragons. Evidently they hadn't seen me enter, because they both jumped out of their seats. As they turned towards me, I noticed the way Cyril was looking at me. I had seen the look before; it was the look in the deer's eyes as the predator dives towards it, teeth and claws bared. Even Terrador, the most courageous warrior I had ever known, appeared slightly nervous.

"Ah! Oh, umm, hello Cynder. I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking. Unfortunately, I must be going. I have to…err…help Volteer! Yes, that's it. Anyways, have a good day," said the blue dragon as he hastily moved towards the exit.

'_Ok, what's his problem?'_ I thought. Then it was just me and the Earth Guardian.

"Hello Cynder. Did you sleep well?" he said, regaining his composure.

"Well enough I suppose. Something strange happened to Spyro though; he was acting really odd last night," I said as I sat down. "It was almost like he became a completely different dragon." Terrador's face grew strained for a split second; I almost missed it entirely. He quickly replaced his mask of stony calm.

"Hmm, I'm sure he was just tired. You two have had a busy week. Let him rest; I'm sure he'll be fine," said the Earth Guardian. I decided to feign innocence, allowing him to believe that I hadn't seen his momentary lapse in demeanor.

"That's what I thought too. He's still sleeping in our room, but I'm absolutely famished for some reason. So, I decided to come down here and get some breakfast. Would you care to join me?" The large green dragon shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have urgent matters to attend to. I have some important guests coming to the temple tomorrow, and I want to be ready when they arrive," he said, turning to leave. "Perhaps another time." I nodded, accepting his answer. When the last of his tail had disappeared, I noticed all the leftover food he and Cyril had left behind. My stomach growled again, and I licked my lips.

'_Looks like breakfast is served.'_

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

After talking with Volteer, I had hurried back to my room. The book was clutched tightly against my chest. I couldn't wait to open it; this tome contained the answer to my problem, and I had to know. I barreled through the hall and around corners, not once slowing down. At last, I dashed through the wooden door into my sanctuary. The bed was vacant; Cynder must've gone to get something to eat. Flopping down onto the mattress, I used my front paws to open the book. Then I began to read.

_A Comprehensive Guide to Mating: Dragon Edition_

_ Chapter One: Overview_

_ The history of the Dragon Race is steeped in tradition and legend. Everything about it is unique; however, the elaborate mating rituals all dragons perform when first choosing a mate is perhaps the most intriguing aspect of their culture. Until recently, there were no written records that sufficiently detailed this intricate process. That is why, in the Year of the Cheetah, the Guardians decided to compile a manual containing knowledge of the ceremony. This book is the fruit of their labor. Now continue onward to unravel the mystery that is the mating rituals of the Dragon. _I read, when suddenly the door burst open and a glowing dot of yellow light flew towards me. It stopped right in front of my face before speaking.

"Buddy! I knew you could do it! Then again, you couldn't have done it without me," it said, the familiar voice making me smile.

"Sparx!" I said jubilantly. The dragonfly looked pretty good, considering the ordeal he had just been through.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back. It took you long enough," scoffed my foster brother. I rolled my eyes and tried to return to my reading. Sparx was having none of it; he flew in between my face and the pages, obscuring my view. "Are you kidding me? You just got back, and you're already doing something boring! What is this anyways?" He turned to see what I was reading. Now, although he may not act intelligently, Sparx could read almost as fast as he could talk. He skimmed the page, his face changing expressions. I watched as it finally settled on an expression of surprise and shock.

_'Come on,' _I thought as I averted my eyes and felt the blush creep across my face. _'Don't make this any more awkward than it already is!'_ Eventually, Sparx broke the silence.

"Well buddy, I never thought it possible..." he said. Confused, I tilted my head and motioned for him to continue. Suddenly, Sparx's countenance broke into a massive, cheeky grin, one which I knew all too well. "It looks like you're going to get laid after all! Congrats buddy!"

"Sparx, I'm just reading! You're getting ahead of yourself. Besides, why does it even matter?" I retorted. Sparx fluttered near my face.

"It matters because this is big! So, who's the lucky lady?" he asked. I grew nervous; Sparx and Cynder never got along, how would he react to the news that I love her?

"Well…it's Cynder, ok? I love Cynder!" The yellow dragonfly's jaw dropped. He grabbed my snout in his tiny hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Are you crazy? She's an evil she-beast! That dragon, the same dragon who freed Malefor in the first place, is the one you love?" he cried. I tried to shake him from my head, but alas, he held on. "Spyro, you deserve better than her! Come home with me, back to the swamp!" I suddenly stopped my frantic motions, letting his words sink in.

"What do you mean, back to the swamp?" I asked.

"Spyro, buddy, I have to go back. The Guardians want to get an idea of how much damage was done. Besides, I have to see if Mom and Dad are ok," said the dragonfly. The realization dawned on me; I had no idea where the swamp was anymore. It was clear that the world had been rearranged during my final battle with the Dark Lord. In a moment of shame, I also realized that I had no idea if my foster parents were all right.

_ 'I hope they're ok,'_ I thought. _'Nina and Flash were the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. I'd never forgive myself if they were hurt during all of this.'_

"Do you even know where the swamp is?"

"No, we don't. That's why I'm going to leave tomorrow. I just came by to…you know…see if my bro wanted to go out and party before I have to go." I couldn't help but look at him oddly.

'_Party? I'm not sure I want to do this,'_ I thought. But Sparx had other ideas; he knew the one way to get me to agree.

"What's the matter? Is the big bad purple dragon scared of a little fun?"

"Of course not! Let's go right now!" I replied. Sparx just smiled smugly; he had won yet again.

'_Cynder's right, he really can be annoying,'_ I said to myself. As he orbited my head, we made our way out onto the balcony of my room. Stretching my wings, I dove off of the balcony and glided down to the city below. Upon landing in the town square, Sparx led me through the city. As we walked, I couldn't overcome a sense of guilt.

"Sparx, shouldn't we be doing something practical, like maybe helping to rebuild the city?" I asked my foster brother. The yellow dragonfly didn't cease his forward flight as he answered my question.

"Actually no. You see, after the battle, the morale of the citizens was at incredibly low. Once the rebuilding efforts started, everyone became serious and focused, but they forgot how to live, Spyro. That's why the Guardians decided to set up these clubs around the city; they provide the people with an escape from the sadness of their daily lives. Instead of being serious all the time, the clubs remind people to enjoy life, which is what really matters." Sparx's explanation was brilliant; everything he said made perfect sense. In fact, I found myself smiling at the ingeniousness of the whole idea.

"That's a great idea! Who came up with it?" Sparx smiled confidently, pointing to himself.

"That'd be me. Which is why it's such a great idea!" he laughed. I smiled and shook my head, following him until we reached our destination.

"This is it! This is where all of Warfang's party animals come to have a good time. Let's go inside!" shouted my friend. Before I could reply, he was already through the door. Sighing, I followed him uncertainly. It appeared to be a club of some sort. In the middle of the large room was a square of black granite, the highly polished surface reminding me of Cynder's scales. All around this square were tables, and in the far corner was a bar.

"Come on," said Sparx. "Let's pick a table." We made our way to one of the tables near the black floor.

"What is it that we're supposed to be doing?" I asked. Seeing as it was still early in the day, there were only a few other people around.

'_How is this fun?'_ I thought. Sparx laughed before answering.

"Just be patient. Why don't you order some food or something?" At that moment, a mole approached us.

"Howdy there boys. Can I get y'all something to eat or maybe a drink? We just got a new shipment of Dragonfire from our brewer," said the waitress. Before I had a chance to reply, Sparx spoke.

"We'll both have a glass of Dragonfire. Spyro, you should get a salad or something. You look fatter than normal, which is pretty impressive," he told her, smirking at the look of anger that crossed my face. I gave the waitress my order, and she left to get our food. I still hadn't eaten breakfast, so I hoped she'd be back soon. In the meantime, I decided get some answers.

"What's Dragonfire?" I asked my companion. Sparx smile deviously.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. You'll love it though!" he replied.

'_We'll see,'_ I thought to myself as the waitress returned with two glasses filled to the brim with red liquid. Sparx required a straw to compensate for his size. I hesitantly took a sip of the liquid. As it swept down my gullet, I felt a burning sensation. It felt almost exactly like I was breathing fire!

'_I assume that's how it got the name.'_ I have to admit; it was pretty good. I liked the gentle burning, and it made my head tingle. I quickly downed the remaining liquid; the tingle increased, making me feel strangely good. Sparx was looking at me expectantly. "Do you like it?" he asked. A goofy grin spread across my face.

"Can I have more?"

* * *

_Sparx's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it!

'_It's amazing what happens when you give a dragon a few glasses of alcohol,'_ I thought as I looked at my friend. After that first drink, Spyro had gone a little overboard. I probably should've stopped him, but this was too priceless. At the moment, my purple companion was out on the dance floor, his body swaying to the music. By this time, there was a horde of people at the club.

'_Now THIS is a party!'_ I said to myself as I flew to join him.

"So buddy, you having a good time or what?" I asked the purple dragon. He gave me a goofy smile.

"Heyyy Sparx, when did you get here?" he slurred. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, showing just how inebriated he really was. "Bro, this is soooo much fun. We should totally do this more often."

"Oh yeah, for sure. Say, how many drinks have you had?"

"Ohhh *hiccup* I don't know. Four, maybe five," Spyro said. I was impressed; for someone who had never had a drop of liquor in his entire life, five drinks was almost unheard of. Then again, he was a dragon. Maybe they had a higher tolerance then other animals. Either way, it was clearly affecting him.

"You feel ok Spyro?" I asked. The purple dragon nodded, all the while continuing to dance. It seemed that he had made some new friends; I counted at least six moles and cheetahs that were grinding against him.

'_Good,'_ I thought. _'If I'm lucky he'll lose interest in Cynder.'_ I really didn't get what he saw in that flying demon, the same demon that had tried to kill him earlier! I just wanted things to be like before, where it was just the two of us. Cynder was going to replace me; but, I wasn't going to go down without a fight!

It was a shame too; I thought for sure that Spyro would go for one of these new girls. I know I would've. But then, once again, he decided to mess everything up. Spyro must've gotten excited; he attempted to exhale a stream of fire in celebration. However, all the excess alcohol in his system caused what would have been a small burst to come out as a raging inferno. All the patrons that were around him dove for cover. I swear, he even singed my wings a bit!

'_I think it's time for us to go…'_

"Ok Spyro, I think you've had enough. Let's go home," I told my purple friend. He looked at me and continued to smile.

"Why? I'm having lots of fun! Can I have more Dragonfire?" he asked. By this time, the other people were beginning to emerge from their respective shelters.

'_If we want to make it out of here, we better leave now,'_ I thought quickly.

"Hey Spyro, look at this pretty light," I said as I willed my body to glow brighter, hoping to catch his attention. It worked, the bright light from my abdomen instantly drawing his focus. "Follow the light, Spyro! Don't let it get away!" Then, I took off towards the door. Spyro was right on my tail, staggering slightly as he pursued me. We rushed through the door and out into the street, dashing through various alleys with no real destination in mind. I don't know how long we were running, but it seemed like forever.

Suddenly, something heavy hit me from behind. I was engulfed in darkness, I couldn't tell what had happened. Whatever happened, I was trapped in a dark, wet area. I panicked, trying to figure out where I was. I flew around my prison, searching for anything I could use to escape. My hand felt something like…teeth? Then it hit me; Spyro swallowed me!

"Spyro you stupid lizard! Let me out right now!" I could feel him turn his head, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Who's there? Did you take the pretty light away?" he asked drunkenly. I had to find a way out, and fast. Otherwise, he might just eat me alive.

"I am your conscience," I said in my deepest voice, trying to sound real.

"Wow! My very own voice in my head! Are you a wizard?" I was tempted to laugh; if I wasn't in such a terrible position, I probably would've. I quickly came up with a plan.

"Yes Spyro, I am a wizard. Would you like to see some magic, young dragon?" He shook his head vehemently up and down. "Very well. I will make the magical pretty light appear from your mouth. All I need you to do is close your eyes and open wide." He did as I instructed, opening his jaws and allowing me to escape. Spyro opened his eyes and began laughing madly.

"Haha yay! The wizard made the pretty light come back!" slurred the purple dragon. Suddenly, he began to vomit, spraying bile in a puddle at his feet. It continued for about five minutes, until he eventually collapsed against the side of a building.

"Spyro! What's wrong?" I yelled frantically. For a moment, I thought that I might've killed my best friend and foster brother. Then, his chest began to rise and fall steadily; he was merely asleep. I sighed in relief and tried to wake him up. Spyro always was a heavy sleeper; nothing I tried even made him move. I eventually decided to enlist some help. I flew around to the building's entrance, knocking on the door.

'_You owe me for this,'_ I thought as the door creaked open.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a saw the figure.

'_Ok, you REALLY owe me for this!'_

**Well, there you have it! Chapter Eight is complete. I hope y'all enjoy Sparx's antics; sadly, I think everyone can relate to the idea of being replaced by a significant other. I know I can; when my younger brother started dating his girlfriend a year ago, I felt like I was losing him...but as to how this will affect Spyro and Cynder in the future, you'll just have to see! Once again, a big thank you to Darkness Oversoul and all my reviewers! Keep leaving those comments people haha! Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine of After the Storm. As always, I'd like to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review for the last chapter. I truly love reading what you have to say! Anyways, I'm going to keep this introduction short, since I'm sick and exhausted. As always, remember to review and tell me what you think! Also, don't forget to check out the profile and stories of my Editorial Consultant, Darkness Oversoul. Finally, I'd also appreciate it if you took the time to swing by my profile page if you get the chance. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be posting a poll that I'd like y'all to vote on. Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy Chapter Nine!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Spyro's P.O.V_

I groggily opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight streaming through the open window. I snapped my eyes closed, groaning in agony. I had a splitting headache; it felt like I had been hit in the head with Terrador's tail-mace.

'_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. _'What happened yesterday?'_ As I slowly adjusted to the pain in my head, I managed to lift my head up and look at my surroundings. From what I could gather, I was in someone's bedroom. I was lying on a small mattress, so the owner couldn't have been a dragon. The whole room was neatly organized; everything had a certain place. At that moment, the room's owner entered. As I swung my head to face him, the ape smirked at me.

"Well, well, look who's awake. Welcome back to the world of the living," said Duroc. I would've replied, but the throbbing pain in my head forced me to lie down again. The blacksmith crossed the room and handed me a cup. "Here," he said, "Drink this. It'll help remove the effects of the hangover." I complied, lifting my head so he could press the cup to my lips. The mixture was horribly bitter, and I gagged as I swallowed it. However, the throbbing began to subside. Eventually, I was able to get to my feet.

"What happened, Duroc? How did I get here?" I asked. The ape smiled and shook his head.

"Boy, you were drunk off your tail, that's what happened. As to how you got here, I haven't the slightest clue. Perhaps you should ask your friend that question," he answered as he pointed in the direction of the main room. I walked through the curtain and came face-to-face with a glowing ball of yellow light.

"Sparx! What did you get me into?" I shouted at the yellow dragonfly.

"What, no thank you? All I did was carry your big, limp, drunken body through the streets of Warfang," replied my foster brother. I snorted in contempt and brushed him aside with my wing.

"Yes, and as I recall, you're the one who got me into this situation in the first place. Why would you even do that to me?" I retorted. Sparx shrugged, and flew around my head.

"Because it was fun! You have to admit you had a good time," he said.

"I would, if I could remember it!" I snapped back at him. As I looked out of the window, I noticed the sun in the sky. "How long was I out for anyways?"

"Almost a full day," replied Duroc from the corner where he was seated, idly sharpening a broadsword. My jaw gaped in shock.

'_A whole day!'_ I thought.

Duroc continued, "If you weren't so big, you probably would've been out much longer. Dragonfire is a potent brew; you should consider yourself lucky." While my brain scrambled to process this new information, one thought emerged above the others.

"Oh my Ancestors! Cynder must be worried sick!" I cried out in alarm. Turning rapidly, I sprinted for the shack's single door, only to be stopped by Sparx.

"Seriously Spyro? Just forget about her already! That was the whole point of yesterday!" snapped the yellow dragonfly. I was appalled at his words.

"How can you say that Sparx? You know I love her!" I countered. The remaining alcohol in my system fanned the flames of my rage; how dare he say these horrible things about her! "What has she ever done to you? I know that you don't trust her, but I do! She stood by me when it counted most, when I needed it most. I love her, and I want her to be my mate. Why can't you accept that?"

For a moment, Sparx hovered mere inches from my face. He was uncharacteristically silent, a fact I noticed almost immediately. Then, to my surprise, the unthinkable happened; my foster brother began to cry. This was something entirely new to me. Never in all my years had I seen my brother like this. Then, through his choked sobs, he spoke.

"Spyro…I never wanted this. I don't hate her, I just don't want to lose you!" I stood silently as Sparx continued his heartfelt speech. "You're the only true friend I've ever had, you're my brother. I won't let her take you from me." I shook my head in disbelief.

'_I had better stop this nonsense now,'_ I thought.

"Sparx, listen to me. You should know one thing; despite my love for Cynder, you'll always be my brother. I would never forget about you," I told him. At this, his tears dried and he looked into my eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked, with hope in his eyes. I smiled earnestly, showing my sincerity.

"Yes Sparx. You'll always be my family. Just think of it like this; Cynder isn't replacing you, she's just going to become a part of our family, ok?" The yellow dragonfly smiled, his composure restored.

"Ok buddy," he said, "but I can still tease her right?" I glared at him, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Sparx however, gave me the same look that he had used time and time again to get his way. At last, my resolve faltered.

"Just please, try not to be so insensitive, will you?" I sighed. Sparx gave me his best grin.

"My dear Spyro, I'm hurt by your lack of confidence," he mocked. I chuckled and shook my head, before the sound of someone clearing their throat reached my ears. As we turned, Duroc stood up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but don't you have someone you need to see?" he quipped sarcastically. Once again, I began to panic. I dove for the door again, but I was stopped again. "Where do you think you're going?" snapped the ape blacksmith, his muscular body barring the exit.

"I'm going to Cynder. I have to let her know I'm alright," I replied. I tried to move past him, but he continued to block my path.

"Of course you are lad, but think about it. There's exactly one day until mating season begins. You know that your lass will be unstable, to say the least. Do you really want to risk an encounter with her before you're prepared for battle?" questioned the ape. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked him. Duroc paused for a moment, stroking his chin in thought.

"Well since you stole my bed from me, I think the least you can do is repay the favor. You can stay here and help me with my work for today. You can do as I say; if you're lucky, we'll finish before nightfall." Seeing no other option, I shook my head in agreement. "Good," said the ape, "You can start by gathering some iron ore from the shed out back. We have much work to do, young warrior."

"Great, more work," Sparx grumbled as we began to work.

* * *

_Duroc's P.O.V_

As the purple dragon and his yellow companion exited my home, I turned towards the glowing fire in the forge. Staring into the flames, I finally acknowledged the other presence in the room.

"I know you're here, spirit. Make yourself known," I said, my eyes not moving from their spot on the fire. Next to me, a swirling blue mist formed into a solid apparition. The blue dragon slowly moved next to me, following my gaze as he did. "You play a dangerous game, spirit. Tampering with destiny never ends well." The dragon shifted, before answering.

"You can see me. Not many possess such a gift," he said. For the first time, I turned to face the blue entity.

"I've been a soldier my whole life. My eyes have seen everything this world has to offer me. Somewhere along the way, all the horrors I've witnessed changed me. The veil of death no longer shrouds my gaze. So, you stand before me today, as clear as day." The aged dragon nodded.

"You are indeed wise, Duroc. Although, you are not entirely correct. You see, destiny is not concrete; it is like water, constantly flowing and shifting. The fact is, your destiny can always change. In this case, your destiny has now become intertwined with Spyro's," he said, locking his eyes with mine. Sighing deeply, I returned my gaze to the burning embers.

"I've done many terrible things, dragon. My life has always been one of hatred and violence; destiny may change, but people are different." The spirit shook his head.

"Is that so? Then how could Cynder, the Terror of the Skies, become the loving companion of Spyro?" he asked. I didn't know how to reply, but the dragon placed his wing on my back and continued. "Don't worry, warrior," he chuckled, "Spyro has a way of changing the destinies of those he encounters for the better. In time, you will be no different." With those words, the apparition began to dissolve back into the mist from which he had come.

"I hope you're right…" I said as he completely disappeared. Then, the purple dragon and his companion entered carrying the ore I had requested. "Alrighty lads, let's get to work."

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

After splurging on my breakfast, the rest of the day passed in languid boredom. For whatever reason, I found myself to be incredibly sluggish; all I could manage was to crawl back into my bed. As soon as I did, I fell into a deep sleep. At once, I was whisked towards a white speck. I recognized it as the White Isle, the place where the Chronicler resided. Spyro had told me about it before, but I didn't understand why I was here. As I pondered the situation, I felt a force begin to pull me forward. My feet moved on their own accord; all I could do was follow.

The invisible force guided me into an area that resembled a library. Suddenly, I regained control of my limbs. Then, a voice spoke in my mind.

"Well, hello young dragon. I must say, you look quite well," it said. I searched for the source of the noise, but to no avail.

'_That voice…it sounds familiar,'_ I thought. The voice laughed loudly, resounding around the cavernous ceiling.

"Come now, I thought you would recognize me."

"Show yourself!" I shouted, lowering myself into a guard position. Then suddenly, I felt something warm resting on my back. I spun around, and found myself facing a pale blue dragon. He was a dragon I knew well. "Ignitus!" I screamed in happiness, throwing my body into his warm embrace. He chuckled, a welcome sound to my ears.

"Hello Cynder. Thank you for joining me," he said, "please, sit." The former Fire Guardian gestured to an area with chairs where we could rest. As we sat, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ignitus, I'm so happy to see you!" I said. He returned my smile in full force.

"As am I, child. But right now, we have important matters to discuss."

"Do they involve what's happening to Spyro?" I asked. The blue dragon's face fell instantly; it appeared as though a dark cloud blanketed his features.

"I'm afraid so. You see, Cynder, the destiny of the purple dragon is a complex one, more so than most beings," Ignitus told me.

'_That makes sense,'_ I said to myself.

"I understand that, but what does it have to do with me?" I inquired. The Chronicler sighed, his brows furrowing.

"Cynder, there's something I want you to see." As he said that, a book floated down from one of the many shelves. It was a black leather book, with gold lacing along the edges. There was a violet border around the edges as well. A picture of two dragons adorned the cover; one was cut from black obsidian and the other was purple amythest. As it landed on the table in front of us, it opened by itself. "This," said Ignitus, "is the book of your destiny. It records the story of your life; every single event that has ever transpired is within these pages. As you can see, your destiny has merged with Spyro's." My eyes studied the book's many pages. Ignitus was right; it was all there.

"I still don't understand Ignitus. Why have you brought me here?"

"Young dragon, I'm sure you've noticed a change in yourself as of late," he stated simply. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. Do you know what's happening to me?" Ignitus turned his head away from me. "Please, if you know something, tell me!"

"I'm sorry Cynder, but that isn't my place to tell you. Rather, I have a mission for you. I understand you've met Cyril's sister, correct?" said the blue dragon.

"Yes, Cyria. Why?"

"When you awake, go and see her. She will explain everything. Now go, you're needed elsewhere," said the Guardian. Suddenly, I felt myself beginning to wake up. As I slipped out of the dream world, I heard the voice of Ignitus whisper, "Remember child, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I woke up, the events that had just happened still fresh in my mind. Throwing off my sluggishness, I dove out of the window and flew towards Cyria's shop. I landed with a skid, my claws sliding on the cobblestones of the street. I dashed through the doors and right up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Cyria right away. Is she here?" I asked the attendant. The mole stared at me incredulously for a second, before pointing to the back of the shop. I dashed towards the back of the store. I passed the area where I had first met Cyria, and moved further into the back. I eventually came to the main office; inside was the dragoness I was searching for. As I barged in, Cyria was finishing putting her things away.

"Cyria! I need to talk to you!" I said while trying to catch my breath. The ice dragoness silenced me by placing one of her claws on my scaly lips.

"Shh, calm yourself Cynder. Regain your composure; then you can tell me what it is that inspired you to come barging in here like a hurricane," she said in her dignified tone. I slowly calmed myself as she had suggested. "Now then," said Cyria, "whatever seems to be the problem?" As calmly as I could, I explained to her the dream. When I was finished, she stared at me, her sapphire eyes were like ice. "I see. Well Cynder, I understand why Ignitus would send you to me. Come, let us talk somewhere more private."

Cyria and I exited the store and flew to her home. It was a modest home, yet it also displayed the elegance of its owner. When we had entered and made ourselves comfortable, Cyria began.

"Now then, pay close attention Cynder. You have much to learn, with very little time to do so," said the ice dragoness. I sat in anticipation.

'_Finally,'_ I thought, _'it's time for some answers.'_ Cyria gathered herself and started to speak.

"Now then where shall I begin…" said the ice dragoness. "You see Cynder, there comes a time in every young dragon's life when they must choose a mate. It is a special time, a time of love and bonding during which two individuals become one." I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out where Cyria was going with this speech.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with Spyro and I?" I asked her. Cyria shushed me, her blue eyes fixing me with an icy stare, and continued to speak.

"As I was saying, the annual time during which we dragons choose our mates is rapidly approaching. As a result, our behaviors are starting to change as well…I'm sure you've noticed some of these changes in Spyro and yourself as of late," continued Cyria.

'_Of course!'_ I thought to myself. _'It all makes sense now!'_

"I understand Cyria," I told the other dragoness, "but what's going to happen to me? What about Spyro? Is he going to be alright?" As my brain started to panic with the uncertainty of the situation, the blue dragoness began to chuckle. She stood up and made her way into the conjoining room, gesturing me to follow as she went. The room, which appeared to be Cyria's private quarters, was elegant, prim, and proper.

'_Wow, even her bedroom has a distinguished aura about it,'_ I thought. Cyria stopped before a large tapestry that adorned the wall above her bed. On it was an image of two dragons, one of which was clearly Cyria. The other was a obviously a male; his muscular cobalt body was laced with streaks of icy blue that travelled down his flanks. The two dragons' necks we intertwined, forming a heart.

"It's beautiful, Cyria! Who's the other dragon?" I asked.

"That, Cynder, is my husband. His name is Isen," said Cyria. As she stared at the tapestry, I was shocked; there was a stream of tears flowing down her muzzle. Not knowing what to do, I did the first thing that came to mind; I quickly moved next to her and embraced her, doing everything in my power to comfort her. As her tears continued to fall, the ice dragoness started to speak again. "I'm sorry Cynder…"

"Shh, it's alright. You don't have to apologize to me," I comforted her. Eventually, Cyria managed to calm herself down. "Cyria? I'm sorry, but I have to know; what happened to him?" The blue dragoness sighed, but regardless, she started to speak.

"Very well. If you must know our story, then I might as well start from the beginning. It all started when I was just a hatchling. I met Isen at our school; almost immediately, we became close friends. We spent the years of our childhood together, becoming even closer as time passed. Eventually, our friendship blossomed into something more; you see, we fell in love. Isen and I were truly happy with our lives. Cyril even managed to disregard his pompousness to wish us happiness when we announced our status as mates. Then, one day, everything changed. Isen and the rest of the warriors from our town left to fight in the war, leaving me alone. Each day, I'd wait for news of his return…but it never came. I waited for three years, three long years, for Isen to come back; he never did. After those three years, I knew I had to move on. So, I left my home and moved with Cyril to Warfang."

By the time Cyria had finished her tale, I found myself crying as well. Her story was just so…sad.

'_I couldn't imagine what I'd do without Spyro,'_ I thought. However, the blue dragoness continued to talk.

"The moral of the story is this Cynder; be careful when choosing your mate. You must remember that dragons mate for life. Also, you cannot be reckless with matters such as these. Alas, you must follow your own path." When Cyria was finished with her emotional speech, I truly had only one thing to say.

"Thank you, Cyria. This has been so helpful to me." Cyril's sister smiled warmly, a sight which brought a smile to my face as well.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Come; there may be a few more things I can give you…"

**Remember to leave me your reviews and comments! Also, don't forget to check out my poll. Until next time, fair readers...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope y'all are having a good week. Regardless, he's Chapter Ten for you. As it turns out, being sick for all of the weekend was just the motivation I needed to get my ass in gear and really polish this chapter. In that regard, my thanks go out to my beta reader Darkness Oversoul. Hope this is to your liking!;) Anyways...only about six reviews last chapter. Hmmm, that's a problem. It'd be an awful shame if the beatings had to start up again...c'mon friends; humor a sick man. Only your reviews can make me well! Quickly! It's the only way haha! Anyways, enjoy Chapter Ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Spyro's P.O.V_

As the day dredged onward, I followed the blacksmith's instructions. The intense physical labor caused my muscles to cramp and tighten repeatedly. Beads of sweat rolled down my scales before dropping onto the floor. Duroc had me place the raw iron ore in the furnace, before using my flame breath to light it. Almost at once, the room was bathed in firelight. Then, the ape showed me how to use my tail blade like a hammer. I struck the white-hot metal over and over again, folding it upon itself. After what seemed like an eternity, I had managed to craft a simple sword.

When I had finished, the ape came over to inspect my progress. As he turned the blade over in his calloused hands, he nodded in approval.

"It's far from perfect, but it'll do. I've certainly seen worse," said Duroc. Meanwhile, I was completely exhausted. I had managed to slump down in the corner of the shop, right next to the forge. Dragons naturally love the heat, so it was the perfect place to rest my muscles.

_'Wow, I'm exhausted! How does Duroc do this each day?"_ I thought. The room had become eerily quiet; Sparx had left earlier to gather his things for his journey, and after that, all the conversation had died down.

The ape turned to me and said, "You've done good work here, boy. Given time and the proper training, you'd make a fine blacksmith." I stood up, feeling the pain in my limbs as I did so.

"Thank you, Duroc. That means a lot, coming from an expert like you," I replied. The ape then took my sword and placed it with all the others he had made, each gleaming in the light from the forge. While he was occupied, I truly began to notice the room's features. Each wall was decorated with weapons of war; they ranged from simple swords, to exotic spears with elaborately shaped heads. Across from the forge was a small workbench, cluttered with unfinished projects and blueprints. On it, I noticed something that was out of place.

"Hey Duroc, what's that necklace for?" I asked. At my question, the ape visibly stiffened. He turned to face me, and I saw reflected in his hollow eyes the epitome of sadness. He sighed, and picked up the silver chain, handling it gingerly.

"It belonged to my wife. It was the first thing I ever made as an official blacksmith."

"What happened to her?" I asked timidly. I could tell that this was a sensitive subject, but he continued.

"When I first joined the army, I left her at home. Before I left, I promised her that I would be back. As you know, the war took longer than any of us expected. After Malefor was released, the campaigns continued. By the time I had returned, I was too late. A group of bandits had attacked my village; they left no survivors, not even the children. When I arrived, they had burned the entire village to the ground. I found my wife's body by our old house. I took the necklace as a reminder; I was too slow to save her." I was shocked by his story, but I knew I had to help.

"Duroc, there's nothing you could've done. What happened wasn't your fault. Besides, how do you think your wife would react if she saw you like this?" I said. The blacksmith's face fell, his eyes downcast. I put my wing around his shoulders.

"That may be true, but this is a necessary punishment. It's high time I atoned for my sins." I shook my head.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. We aren't defined by our actions, but by the legacy we leave behind. You've turned your life around; besides, the past doesn't always write the future. In the short time that I've known you, I've realized that you're a great man. You just have to realize that yourself," I told him. Duroc relaxed, his normal gruff exterior returning.

"Well put, lad. You're awfully wise for someone so young." Then, he moved over to a chest in the corner of the room. He pulled out a black case and showed me the contents. "Here, consider this payment for a hard day's work," he said to me. As I stared, he continued, "Don't worry, lad; you'll know when to use them." I managed to sputter out a thank you, before grabbing the case and running out of the shack, an idea already beginning to form in my mind.

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

Cyria and I spent a better part of the day together. She even gave me a book that her mother had given her when she had reached my age. It was a guide to dragon behavior, which detailed everything I could possibly want to know about what was going to happen to me in the future. After saying our goodbyes, I flew back to the Temple, the book clutched in my paws. When I landed, I was greeted by the Guardians.

"Welcome back, Cynder," said Terrador.

"Hello Terrador, Cyril, Volteer. Where are you three going?" I asked. Cyril stepped forward; I could tell he was still nervous around me.

_'Now it makes sense. No wonder he was acting so weird earlier,'_ I thought.

"Actually Cynder, the other Guardians and I were just about to leave; we are going to the mountain of Malefor," said Cyril.

"Indeed," said Terrador, "Spyro's report is disturbing, to say the least. If there is any chance whatsoever that the Dark Lord survived, then we must investigate it immediately." I nodded; I was concerned for Spyro too.

"Well then, best of luck to you all," I replied. As I turned to go, Terrador stopped me.

"Cynder, just a moment," said the Earth Guardian. I stopped, turning my body to face him.

"What is it Terrador?" I asked. The green dragon sighed; he was obviously worried about something.

"Young dragon, I'm concerned about leaving you alone at the Temple without protection," he said. I allowed myself a small smile; it was nice to know that someone took an interest in my wellbeing.

"Oh Terrador, I'm flattered. But seriously, Spyro and I can handle ourselves. We're both skilled warriors. We beat Malefor; as long as we're together, we can beat anyone." Terrador's brows furrowed again, his eyes closing.

"I know that Cynder. As a matter of fact, you and Spyro are two of the greatest warriors I've ever had the honor of fighting beside. However, not even the mightiest warrior can fight the enemy I am worried about." At first I was confused; then suddenly, it all dawned on me. I understood what he meant, and the thought made my cheeks flush.

"Terrador, I understand your concern. Cyria told me about what's happening to me; I know that I'm…unstable…right now. Thing is, I know Spyro. He'd never try something, especially if I wasn't alright with it. You have nothing to worry about," I reassured him. The elder dragon seemed satisfied with my answer, nodding his head before turning and taking off. With that, I ran into the Temple and headed straight for my and Spyro's room.

No one bothered me as I made my way through the maze-like corridors. Our room was deserted; Spyro still hadn't come back.

_'I sure hope he's alright,'_ I thought to myself as I closed the door._ 'I don't know what I'd do without him.'_ As I settled myself on our bed, I opened the book to the table of contents. Finding the topic I was interested in, I flipped to page twenty and began to read.

_There is no general consensus on proper courtship behavior for dragons. Experts tend to disagree on this hotly-debated subject, which has led to the development of many views. In this chapter, we will outline how a basic mating should take place._

"Perfect," I whispered. "Just what I was looking for."

_Before any two dragons consider taking this monumental step, we highly recommend that you are entirely sure of your decision. Once you have mated, you become bonded to your partner for the rest of your life. Therefore, it is of the utmost importance that you choose someone with whom you will be happy._

_'Maybe this book is right; do I really want to spend the rest of my life with Spyro? I know I love him, and he loves me, but this is a big step; we'd be committing ourselves to something that'd change our lives forever,"_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered all we had been through together; from when he had freed me from the Dark Master's service, through the final battle with Malefor himself that decided the fate of the world, up to the point where we had admitted our mutual feelings. In that moment, I had an epiphany; Spyro really was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Well, that's it; I DO want to spend the rest of my life with him," I said aloud. "Now then, where was I…"

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

By the time I arrived back at the Temple, the sun had set low in the horizon, taking with it the last vestiges of day. I landed quickly, eager to deposit the heavy items I was carrying: the black case that Duroc had given me, among other things.

_'I sure hope this is enough. Volteer's book wasn't exactly specific,'_ I thought as I recalled what I had learned earlier.

_Often, male dragons will bring potential mates gifts of treasure and gems. Many dragonesses have been recorded to harbor a natural tendency to hoard such materials. As such, many of them will choose a mate that provides the best among these gifts._

_'I hope Cynder's ok. If what Volteer told me is true, she must be under a ton of stress. Hopefully these presents will help us forget about this whole ordeal for a while,'_ I thought. Carrying my gifts, I moved towards my room. With each step that I took, I felt myself getting more and more nervous. Time seemed to slow, as though I was feeling the effects of Dragon Time. I began to breathe heavily, my nostrils flaring. _'Maybe I should stop…'_ I thought. Then, I felt a calming presence envelop my mind, taking away all the fear and anxiety it possessed. I recognized it at once; Ignitus.

"Young dragon, I understand your worry, but it is unwarranted. Your destiny has already merged with Cynder's; all you have to do is follow your heart," echoed the voice in my head. "It will guide the way."

"Whatever you say, Ignitus," I replied, before continuing towards the room. At last, I stood before the wooden door; and as I opened it and stepped through the threshold, I couldn't escape the feeling that I was stepping into my future as well.

The room was dimly lit; the fire in the hearth had dimmed, casting only a gentle glow. As I shut the door, I called out.

"Cynder? Are you here?" There was no response, save for the wind that had begun to gust outside.

_'Ok, looks like the coast is clear,'_ I thought as I strode over to the bed. Then suddenly, a black mass appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Cynder? Why didn't you answer me?" I asked. The black dragoness smirked and moved to stand next to me, nuzzling against me as she passed me on the way to bed.

"Sorry, I was reading in the other room and didn't hear you. I was wondering when you were going to come home," she said.

"I'm sorry, love. I would've been back sooner, but something important came up. To be honest, I don't remember much of what happened." Cynder raised an eyebrow, looking at me quizzically.

"What exactly were you up to anyways? You should've been here with me," she said, adjusting her position on the mattress as she did. I was becoming painfully aware of my growing desire; she was slowly breaking my resolve.

"Like I said before, I'm not really sure. I know Sparx and I went to a club of some kind, and he gave me this liquid that tasted really good. I think he said it was called Dragonfire," I replied, doing my best to ignore these new feelings. Cynder smiled again, but it wasn't her normal smile; rather, it was more of a naughty grin.

"Oh? It sounds to me like you had quite a good time," she said. "Now then, I think you owe me something!" That made me worried.

_'Uh oh, this can't be good.'_

"Umm what do you mean Cynder?" I asked nervously. The black dragoness on my chest laughed and gave me that same seductive, almost predatory, smile.

"Well Spyro, do you remember that favor you promised me when you got stuck in the Temple wall?" I nodded in response. "I think it's time you repaid the debt you owe me." I was even more worried at this point; I could tell that Cynder's hormones were in full-swing, which didn't bode well for me.

"Well, umm, ok. What did you have in mind?" Cynder arched her long neck, leaning close to my ear. She paused for a moment, allowing her gentle breathing to tickle my skin. Then, she whispered softly,

"I want you to take me as your mate."

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

When I told Spyro what I wanted, he just froze; his whole body, from his head to his tail, went rigid. Taking his silence as a sign to continue, I placed my forelegs on his shoulders. Then, before I could continue, he snapped out of his stupor and shouted,

"Wait! Cynder, stop!" commanded the purple dragon. Using his superior strength, he forced me off of him. I was shocked; somehow, he had managed to disregard my advances. While I tried to comprehend this latest turn of events, Spyro had moved to the corner of the room. Then, he started to speak.

"Cynder, we can't do this. You have to fight it. This isn't you!" he shouted. Meanwhile, the fire had died out, causing the cold to permeate the room. All traces of the once-passionate moment had disappeared. Spyro continued, "Look Cynder, I love you, and I do want to be yours, more than anything, but are we really ready for this?" I'm sure he would've said more, but I didn't stick around to hear it; I dove through the curtain, as salty tears rolled down my muzzle. There was only one thought in my mind, repeating itself over and over again.

_'He rejected me. Spyro rejected me.'_

**There you have it. Poor, poor Cynder. Rejection is a horrible thing, something that's happened to me a lot in recent months. I hope that none of you EVER have to experience it. Anyways, I wonder what'll happen to our favorite couple from here...I'll tell you what; leave me your stories involving rejection in your reviews. To anyone that is brave enough to do so, I shall grant you a sneak peak of next chapter! If you're a guest reviewer, make sure you leave me some way to contact you. To everyone else, I'll send you a PM. Until then...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again! As always, I'm going to start by thanking everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially those who shared their rejection stories with me. For those of you who didn't have one, I'm glad that you've never had to go through that. To everyone else, I truly hope that you're alright now. Anyways, I have some more exciting news; we only need eleven more reviews to reach 100! I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself haha! The question remains though; who will have the honor of being Number 100? My challenge to y'all this week is to take that honor for yourself! I know we can do it team! Alrighty then, that about sums it up. So, enjoy Chapter Eleven everybody!**

* * *

_Recap: _

"Wait! Cynder, stop!" commanded the purple dragon. Using his superior strength, he forced me off of him. I was shocked; somehow, he had managed to disregard my advances. While I tried to comprehend this latest turn of events, Spyro had moved to the corner of the room. Then, he started to speak.

"Cynder, we can't do this. You have to fight it. This isn't you!" he shouted. Meanwhile, the fire had died out, causing the cold to permeate the room. All traces of the once-passionate moment had disappeared. Spyro continued, "Look Cynder, I love you, and I do want to be yours, more than anything, but are we really ready for this?" I'm sure he would've said more, but I didn't stick around to hear it; I dove through the curtain, as salty tears rolled down my muzzle. There was only one thought in my mind, repeating itself over and over again.

_'He rejected me. Spyro rejected me.'_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_ Spyro's P.O.V_

For a while, I just stood in the corner. I had no idea where Cynder had gone, or if she was going to come back. The feeling was horrible; it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. The look on Cynder's face when she had left was one of utter sadness. 'It's all my fault. I caused this.' For once in my life, I truly felt alone. Then suddenly, I felt a dark force enter my mind.

"Hello, my young friend. Did you miss me?" echoed the malevolent voice.

"Malefor! How are you still alive?" I yelled at the voice. The Dark Lord laughed, a sound that made me growl and grit my teeth in anger.

"That's not important," he said. "What matters is I'm here now. And since you and my former servant imprisoned me, I am left without a body. However, I believe yours will do nicely!" As he finished, a searing pain erupted in my skull. I cried out, writhing in pain on the stone floor as my conscience battled for dominance with Malefor. Gradually though, I could feel myself slipping away. "There's no use resisting, Spyro. Embrace your destiny and give in to the hatred!"

Then, as my vision started to fade, my life flashed before my eyes. I watched as images of my friends and places I had been flew through my mind. Then, I came to Cynder; she looked at me, pleading me to go on.

"I'm so sorry Cynder. I never wanted to hurt you," I told the apparition. The black dragoness smiled, moving closer to me.

"I know Spyro. But you have to keep fighting! I'll be right here; just don't give up." I nodded through the immense pain, channeling all of my willpower into breaking the shroud of darkness that clouded my mind. As I did, the mental image of Cynder started to glow, her whole body generating a golden aura. It encompassed us, like a warm halo of light, dispelling the malignant entity that had attacked me.

"No!" roared Malefor, his hold weakening. "This isn't possible! You cannot defeat me; not now, not ever!" It was too late for him; as the pain began to subside, and I regained control, he managed to utter one last curse, "You will never be rid of me, Spyro. I am a part of you." Then, it was over. I collapsed, panting heavily. When I had finally gathered myself, I cracked open my eyes. My thrashing had thrown the room into disarray.

I staggered to my feet, still slightly dizzy from my ordeal. Then, I started to clean up the mess I had made. I noticed that Ignitus's book had fallen onto the floor during my struggle; when I went to pick it up, something fell out from between the pages. Curious, I stooped to pick up the loose page. I realized that it was a letter addressed to me. Opening it, I recognized the slanted handwriting as that of Ignitus.

_To Spyro,_

_If you are reading this, then my destiny has been fulfilled. It also means that you have defeated Malefor. Congratulations, young dragon; I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you, and everything you have accomplished. Now then, onto more pressing matters. My visions have shown me that there will come a time when you will need guidance. Unfortunately, I won't be there to aid you. When that time comes, you must find Cynder. When I am gone, she will be responsible for helping you. As I said before, my visions tell me that there will come a day when you and Cynder's relationship will be tested. When that day arrives, it is vital that you locate her. In that regard, I wish you the best of luck, young dragon. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ignitus_

_ 'Oh Ignitus,'_ I thought. _'I still can't believe that you're gone.'_ Tucking the letter back into the book, I placed it back on the bookshelf. After that, I turned my attention to another matter. _'I have to find Cynder. I have to let her know how I feel.'_ With that, I took to the skies. As I allowed my strong golden wings to lift me higher, a problem became apparent; I had no idea where said black dragoness was at the moment. I searched for hours, but to no avail. Eventually, I decided to land and consider my options. I perched on top of the city ramparts, surveying the surrounding area.

"This is hopeless! How am I supposed to find her? By now, she could be anywhere." Truly, I had no idea where to look. Suddenly, a memory floated to the surface of my mind. In it, I was back at the Dragon Temple, back when I had first met Ignitus. He had lost some of his books, and we had been searching for them.

"When something is lost, it can always be found," he had said to me. "Sometimes, all it takes is to start at the beginning." Indeed, we managed to find the missing books in the first place we had checked. All at once, it made sense. I knew where Cynder had gone! Pushing off, I flew as fast as I could towards the Silver River.

"I just hope I'm not too late," I said.

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

I beat my wings as hard as I could, forcing myself away from the glowing lights of the city. My tears and the wind blinded me, so I had no idea where I was going. I simply allowed the winds to guide me onwards. Eventually though, I felt myself growing tired. Scanning the ground for a suitable landing spot, I noticed exactly where I was. It seemed the wind had guided me to the old resting place of the Temple. When Malefor had torn the Temple from its foundations, parts of the base had remained embedded in the earth.

I glided downwards, landing on the remains of the balcony where I had stood with Spyro all those years ago. It had survived fairly well; despite the damages, it was still standing. With nothing to do, I sat on my haunches and stared at the heavens.

"Oh Spyro, why? I thought you loved me…" I said aloud. Nothing made sense to me anymore. "If you loved me, then you would want to be my mate." I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the stars. With each passing moment, I felt the sadness of Spyro's rejection being replaced by a new emotion; anger. Anger at the world, my fate, everything. Nothing-or no one-was innocent to me.

'_So be it then. I'll show Spyro; I don't need him!'_ I told myself. Over and over I repeated these thoughts, gradually drying my tears; but just as I was calming down, the flapping of wings disturbed me. I wheeled around, dropping into an attack stance. What I wasn't expecting was the purple dragon that landed smoothly before me.

'_How did he find me?'_ I asked mentally. Recovering quickly, I replaced my shocked expression with one of resentment. Luckily for me, I had years of service under Malefor to perfect these kinds of emotions. I let my snout twist, showing my fangs; I even added a growl for extra measure.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough today?" I spat, attempting to frighten him. Spyro however, refused to be intimidated. He shook his head, stepping closer to me in the process. I backed away from him, matching his every move.

"Cyn, please, let me explain myself," he pleaded. I wasn't going to break that easily though.

"Why should I? I trusted you Spyro!" I shouted, the tears welling up yet again. Ashamed, I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me cry. I continued, "I thought you would be with me forever; I thought we could be mates. You said you loved me, but do you really?" There was no answer. I turned to face him and screamed, "Well?! Do you love me or not?!" What happened next surprised us both; Spyro walked right up to me and kissed me.

* * *

_Spyro's P.O.V_

I don't know what came over me. It was almost as if my body moved on its own accord, like I knew what I had to do. In a word, it was spontaneous. Either way, the experience was mind-blowing. Words can't even begin to describe the burst of bliss and euphoria that erupted in every nerve of my body.

'_Oh sweet Ancestors, why haven't I done this before?'_ I thought. And then, just as soon as it had started, I pulled back. Opening my eyes, I noticed Cynder's face; her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape. We remained that way for a few seconds, waiting for the other to move. Cynder moved first. Instantly regaining her composure, she reared back and slapped me with the flat side of her tail scythe.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I cried, holding my stinging cheek. Cynder narrowed her eyes, her pupils becoming slits.

"That was for kissing me without my permission," she scoffed at me. I sighed in defeat; she actually had a good point.

"Look Cynder, I love you with all my being. Nothing will ever change that," I stated. "Don't get me wrong; I want nothing more than to be with you. The thing is, I don't know if I'm ready for everything that it entails. Can you honestly say that you're ready to be a parent?" Cynder's expression shifted, her face becoming doubtful. Pressing my advantage, I continued, "I know how you feel. This whole concept of mating is pretty exciting, but we have to be sure that we can handle the consequences. Do you get what I'm saying?"

The black dragoness took time to ponder my question, before nodding slowly in agreement.

"I understand Spyro. I'm sorry I overreacted," she said. Noticing her downtrodden countenance, I stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She was quick to reciprocate, snuggling into my chest. "You really would be a great father, you know that?" she teased, the dour mood lifting from the former situation.

"And you would make a wonderful mother," I laughed, giving her a smile. "Let's not worry about this now though, ok?" Cynder agreed with me. "For now, I think it's time we went home." So, we spread our wings and took flight. As we flew, I looked down at the swamp that had been my home for most of my life. The black dragoness must've noticed my gaze, because she decided to interrupt my reverie.

"You grew up near here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sparx and I lived a little ways up the river," I replied.

'_It's been a long time since I've seen Mom and Dad. I wonder how they're doing,'_ I thought.

"You miss them," she stated plainly. "So then, let's go visit!" Cynder dove, speeding towards my home before I could even object.

'_Well then, looks like I have to follow her,'_ I thought as I flew after her.

* * *

_Cynder's P.O.V_

As it turned out, Spyro's adoptive parents turned out to be quite nice. I'll admit; I was a little jealous of the carefree childhood Spyro must've had with them. Perhaps the biggest surprise was Sparx's behavior. Rather than acting like I was the spawn of evil incarnate, he acted awfully subdued. Despite the positive change, he still managed to get in a few good jabs at me. Although with Spyro by my side, it was easier to tolerate.

After having a bite to eat, we got to talking. Nina and Flash had some very interesting stories to tell about Spyro when he was a baby. With each passing story, I found myself laughing harder and harder. Spyro, on the other hand, became more and more flustered. Eventually, we had to excuse ourselves; otherwise, poor Spyro might've died of embarrassment. After saying our goodbyes, we flew back to Warfang.

When we landed, the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. From our perch on our balcony, we could see the entire city. Everything was peaceful; for once, I felt content to just sit here with Spyro and relax. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly, I had an epiphany. In that moment, I realized that this city was where I belonged, with the amazing dragon that was seated next to me. I realized that I didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.

"Hey Spyro?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

"Yes Cynder?" He replied.

"I'm sorry about before," I said. "I should never have done that to you. I'm so ashamed…" That was as far as I got. Then, Spyro stopped me.

"You don't have to apologize Cynder. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me," said the purple dragon. I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

'_He really does love me,'_ I thought. The true depth of his feelings was always surprising me. To me at least, Spyro had many different layers. Each time I discovered a new one, I found something new to love about him.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" I teased, pressing myself closer to him. Spyro was having none of it; he wrapped one of his wings around me, pulling me even closer. We looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing. We remained like that for hours, just sitting, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

At last, when the sun was high in the morning sky, we made our way inside. As we entered our room, I noticed the disheveled state it was in. Everything was strewn about, almost as if a whirlwind had torn through it.

"Spyro! What happened here?" I cried. Turning to him, I could see something was wrong. Spyro's eyes were downcast, and his posture seemed uncomfortable. Sensing his discomfort, I walked over to him. "Spyro, please. Tell me what's wrong." The purple dragon sighed in resignation, before telling me about his encounter with the Dark Master. When he was finished, I was worried for him. "How can he be back?" I asked my companion.

"I don't know," replied Spyro. "I thought he was gone too. For now though, there isn't much we can do." I nodded in agreement, walking across the room to the bookshelf as I did. Taking the book from the shelf, I studied it.

'_I wonder what's so special about this book,'_ I thought. Opening the book, I noticed writing on the cover page. What I saw on that page was something I had never expected to see.

**Bwahahaha, the dreaded cliffhanger strikes again! I'm sorry everybody, but I just couldn't resist. Anyways though, in the spirit of getting more reviews, I'm going to do something similar to what I did last chapter. Now then, in this chapter, Spyro and Cynder shared some very touching moments. I may have limited knowledge of the subject, but I'm sure that each and every one of you has a certain memory that really stands out in your mind. So basically, I'm asking you to share with me your happiest memory. In exchange, hmm, I'll give y'all a nice reward. Now then, don't forget to review and check out my poll on my profile page. Until then...**


End file.
